Yu-Gi-Oh!: Vice
by King Spike Rules
Summary: In Central City, Duel Monsters have two halve that are Yin and Yang. While the Yang gives you Fame and Fortune, the yin give you something else. Sin Duelists have it's own set of rules they play by and now a lose could have dire consequences. For Yuki, this world his evil and he will get rid of it as the mask duelist, Shadow Fox, he swears he'll reveal it all. Rated M. App inside.
1. The Dark Hero Rises

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sins. The app will be at the end and please feel free to tell me how it looks. There will be only three really important people showing up here.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Dark Hero Rises.

Thunder roars across the sky as a storm rages over Central City with many of the resents trying to keep themselves safe in their homes to wait out the storm with their love ones, but for some the storm didn't stop them from coming out and causing trouble. As the storm rolls on, three young thugs lie on the ground with their decks and dual disks in ruins as the fourth one trembled in fear as his Machine Kind is destroyed and the rest of his life points fall to zero. He looks on at the figure who beat him and stepped back as the figure was covered by the shadows.

"W-what do you want from us?" he asked as he stepped back a few steps while his deck fell to the ground along with his duel disk. The figure launched an arm forward and grabbed the young man by the collar, pulling him close so he can see the figure was wearing a mask of a fox with black stripes running down the eyes.

"I want to know how to get in the Sin Duels." the figure asked as the kid looked at him confused, and so the figure lifted him up into the air with one arm.

"Ahh, I don't know, I swear it." he yelled out as he looked down at the figures mask, seeing black holes were the eyes would be and fearing what he would do to him as he began to cry. The figure looked up at him for a few moments until suddenly tossing him to the ground, causing him to slide a few feet until he was near his friends.

"Leave and start acting right, or next time I'll end you." he said as the kid looked at him in horror as the figure turned around and walked away, which forced the boy to just nod to his order as he was left in the rain with his friends by the figure.

* * *

The alarm suddenly went off as a young man groaned while pulling the blanket over his head in an attempt to ignore for more rest, but it was ultimately useless as the door burst open to his room and a young woman appeared who looked a few years older then him stood in the door way. She had dirty blond hair, green eyes, and fair skin with a big bust as she was dressed in a business suit along with a skirt, black stockings, and her long hair tied back in a ponytail. She looked at him for a few moments before walking over to him and grabbed his mattress before suddenly flipping it with him still in it.

"Yuki, wake up." she yelled as he slowly tried to force himself up from his flipped mattress and he looked up at her annoyed. As for Yuki, he had red, spiky hair with a few green highlights on the rim of it and yellow eyes. He had slightly darker skin tone then she did and was at the moment wearing only boxers as he rubbed his head.

"Luca, you didn't need to be so rough when you wake me up." he said as he sat up and looked up at her as she looked back down at him with her hands on her hips.

"Don't give me that, you never get up with your alarm and I can't take you to work today so you have to get up now to make the train." she said as she turned around and headed out of the room as she added when she reached the door, "Get dressed quickly so you can have breakfast and I left you money for lunch on the counter." And with that, she left him as Yuki let out a groan before getting off the floor and followed her out so he could get ready for school. Yuki brushed his teeth and put on his schools winter uniform on as it was September before heading down the stairs to find Luca standing next to the counter reading the paper while sipping on some coffee. "So, you finally awake huh?" she asked him as she placed her coffee down and looked Yuki as he was in a blue blazer with a white shirt under it and matching pants as he sat down to eat his breackfast.

"Yeah, and my room is now a mess thanks to the wake up call." he said with an annoyed tone as he began to eat his eggs, noticing there were burnt and so was hit toast. He didn't say anything as he just continued to eat it as Luca resumed to sipping her coffee.

"I told you, you need a rough wake flip or you wouldn't have woken up." she said as she down the last of her coffee and placed it in the sink as she began to head for the door, leaving Yuki to his own devices as he finished eating breakfast.

"And you can't cook to save anyone." he said as he felt sick and quickly drank up some milk to try to rid himself of the taste, yet it remained much to his dismay. With his stuff in the sink with her coffee cup and placing his back pack on his shoulder, Yuki headed out of the house to catch the train.

* * *

The school bell was ringing as many of the students began to head into the school as Yuki was already in his class room and was reading a book as he waited for the home room teacher to show up to get the class started. As he was reading, he couldn't help but notice a bunch of his fellow male students watching a female student that he also looked at. She had long red hair tied back in a pony tail and she was wearing the female student winter uniform which was blue long sleeve over coat with a white shirt under it and blue skirt. From his angle, he could tell she had a big bust and saw she had an annoyed look on her face as she saw all of the students talking about her.

"Dude, did you hear?" yelled a student the caught Yuki's attention and he turned to look at the male student standing next to his desk. The guy took the news paper from his hand and placed it on the desk for Yuki too see what was on it as he said, "Shadow Fox stuck again last night."

"Shadow Fox?" Yuki asked him as he looked confused for all he saw was the picture of a plastic fox mask as the picture of the article.

"Yeah, he's a mysterious figure who wonder's the streets and seams to be looking for the Sin Duels." he said smiling as the young lady's ears seam to have picked this up as she turned to look at the two as Yuji looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Sin Duels? Aren't those the underground duels of debauchery and stuff like that?" Yuki asked as he looked at him and he smiled, nodding as a hand suddenly slammed on the desk as they turned to look at the girl as she stared daggers at them.

"I don't want to hear anything about these Sin Duels or else I will report you to the student council." she said as she looked at them as the male student nervously backed away as Yuki just looked at her bright red eyes when he looked down at the paper, and what he saw made his eyes widen before the classroom door opened.

"Okay class is started. Mrs. Blaze please have a seat and Mr. Kino put that paper away before I make you do a report on the news." their teacher, Mr. Silick said as he walked in and saw that they were the only ones still out of their seat. The girl left and Yuki could see a name tag on her backpack said Sara. Yuki then took the paper off of his desk and placed it into his bag as he began to smile before returning to sitting right as Mr. Silick began to teach the class.

* * *

By the time the last bell rang, another storm had rolled in and Yuki ran from the train station to his home. As he entered it, he let out a long as he was soaking wet and started to head upstairs while undressing along the way. He made sure all his clothes were in the wash after a nice hot bath and it was then that he got a text from Luca as she was working late at the office again, and telling him to make himself something to eat. Yuki let out a long sigh as he headed up to his room and shut the door as he did, locking it behind him as he opened his eyes to show a more series look on his face. Yuki then when to and opened his closet as he pushed on the back of the wall, opening a secret door as he pulled out a chest. Popping the lid, he smiled as he quickly got dressed wearing a black t-shirt under a black jacket with metal studs around the collar and hands, black jeans, black gloves, and finally a belt with a deck holster as he then placed a duel desk on his left arm. With his clothes on, Yuki reached into the chest and pulled out the fox mask.

"Hmmm, Shadow Fox. Interesting name." he said in a deep, gruff voice as he slowly placed it on his face as he then placed the chest back, shutting the door and then looked at the raging storm as he then looked down at his duel disk as he then headed out of the room to start his night.

* * *

The storm raged on over the sky above a local hospital as the residents were at work to provide care for their patient that are staying over night. As many of them were heading off at the end of their shifts, others were coming in to start theirs as one walked into the back door. He was tall with short brown hair, a slight beard, and blue eyes as he was wearing a dress shirt under a long white coat and brown pants. He walked through the doctor lockers and were placing a few things in his when another doctor walked by him, noticing him.

"Doctor Blain? Didn't you have the day off?" she asked him as she let out a slight yawn from her 36 hour shift and he turned to look at her smiling.

"Yeah, but the administration called me in at the last minute." he said sounding a little annoyed as she just nodded and began to get her things as he walked into the hall. He smirked as he walked along as he suddenly got a call and took it out to answer it, "Yes, I took care of three of them and the I have the perfect one for your prize." He then hung it up and got in the elevator, heading to the fourth floors as he walked out of it before heading to room 345 and opened it. Inside he found a young teen girl who was fast a sleep as she was recovering from an accident. He smiled as he walked towards her and pulled out vile from one pocket along with a needle from the others. He took some of the stuff in the vile out into the needle and then stuck it into her iv as he watched her breathing slowly in her sleep. His attaint went from her breathing to her bust that was rising and falling with every breath as he smirked again before placing the needle in a medical hazard ben before returned to her side as he said to himself, "A little feel before I send you off." He then reached down and cupped both of her breasts into his hands, massaging them as he looked down at her sleeping body and he enjoyed himself in the feeling of how soft they were when there was a sudden flash of light, much to his horror.

"Well, doing some late night doctor care?" Shadow Fox asked as Blain looked up and saw him in the shadow with a camera in his hands, making him nervous as he pulled his hands away from her breasts as he stepped away from her.

"I-it's not what you think it is." he said as he was nerves and sweating as he looked at him as Fox held the camera in hand.

"Don't give me that, I hate people like you and would normally just taken you out but I need info I'm sure you could provide on the dark world of Sin Duels." Fox said as Blain took a deep breath and smiled as he looked at him, seaming to have lost all his fear.

"Oh, trust me, that's something you don't want to know about." he said smirking now as he looked at Fox and then began to chuckle while adding, "I work for powerful people and they need prizes for the Sin Duels." Fox just stared at him before reaching behind him and the tossed him a second duel disk, which Blain caught and looked at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Duel me and if you win, I will throw this camera off the roof, getting rid of the evidence of you and leave. But if I win, then you tell me what you know." Fox said as he walked towards the door, past Blain as he had his back to him before he adds, "Any tricks, I will email it to the police and the news. Twenty minutes." And with that Fox left him alone as he gridded his teeth and then punched the wall as he was in a tough spot.

* * *

Fox stood on the roof of the hospital in the pouring rain, letting it hit him as he had his back to the door and a timer set for the time limit Doctor Blain was given. Just as it was about to go off, the door opened and Fox heard footsteps coming towards him. Fox turned and he saw Doctor Blain there with the duel disk on his left arm.

"You are a horrible person you know, Blackmailing a doctor to get what you want?" Blain said as he activated his duel disk and aimed it at Fox as his life point count started at 4000.

"Don't act like a saint, it's really unbecoming." Fox said as he took his deck from the holster and placed it in, causing the count to match him a 4000. The two looked at each other for a few minutes before lightning flew across the sky as they glared at each other before they started the duel.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Sorry for the anticlimactic ending, but I have to plan out the duel and I need ocs to fill it out. The app is below and I already have the rival to Yuki, but I need four more main heroes for the Knight cards. I also need villains too and just ocs. Please send them by PM if you can if you want to be the villain since the main ones have already planned out decks. One last thing, for decks you can pick every card or be general, and I don't follow ban lists except game breaks such as Yata-Garasu. (Don't know, look up. This card nearly killed the game before it could really get started.) Anyway, here is the app.**

* * *

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Eyes.

Hair:

Height:

Body type:

Clothes:

Swim:

Sleep:

Style of Duel Disk:

Deck Type:

Good/bad/neutral:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Person most like in Yu-Gi-Oh! (Minus VRains.):

Are you okay with nudity and other stuff happening to your oc?:

Anything I missed:

* * *

 **There's the app, please send in a oc and tell me what you think about it, and feed back.**


	2. The Shroud Lifted

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and the first duel will happen in this chapter. Please leave a review on telling me more as I want to make them better as the story goes on.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Stroud Lifted.

The storm raged over Central City as on top of hospital stood two people with duel disks on their wrists. On the left was Doctor Blain, who was being forced into this duel by the one on the right, Shadow Fox for information. They both stood in the pouring rain as lightning shot across the sky as their life points were at the starting life point count, 4000.

"I'll start." Fox said as he duel a card and looked at it along with his hand for a few moments before saying, "I place one card face down and then place this monster in face down defense mode." The two cards appeared in front of him and he looked at Blain as he added, "And I'll end my turn."

"Is that all you got?" Blain asked smirking as he drew a card and looked at it, smirking wider as he looked from his cards to Fox before saying, "First I place Mystical Space Typhoon and get rid of that face down card." He placed the card on the field and a large twister appeared, blowing away Fox's face down card and destroyed it. "Next I play Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode." He said as a pink hair fairy appeared with a large needle and winks at Fox as Blain adds, "ANd I pay 2000 lift points to make her attack go from 400 to 3400. Now attack." She smiled as she flew through the air and stabbed the card with her needles, revealing it to be Big Shield Garnda. Blain smirked as he then placed to cards on his field and said he ended his turn, which allowed Fox to draw his card and looked at his cards before placing two cards face down along with another face down in defense mode as he ended his turn. "Ha, you are a worthless duelist." Blain said as eh drew a card and looked at it before he said, "First I sacrifice Injection Fairy Lily to summon Doom Resident." A mad looking fiend monster appeared as it was in a white lab coat, long arms with claws, and black pants along with wild looking crazy hair as it had 1800 att points and 1200 def with five stars. "And his effect grants him 600 extra attack points for every spell and trap card on my side of the field. Next I activate Call of the Haunting to bring back my Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode and then I play Stop Defense to make your card appear." Suddenly, Fox's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. "Such a weak card, attack Doom Resident." Doom Resident then charged at him and swung his claws at him, hitting Obnoxious Celtic Guardian but he was not destroyed.

"My monster can't be destroyed by battle with a monster with more then 1900 attack." Fox explained as the after shock of the attack hit him hard and his life points drop by 1600, making his count no 2400.

"So what? I still have another attack after I play this. Emergency Provisions and then sacrifice my face down to gain a 1000 life points." Blain said as his count went from 2000 to 3000 as he continued, "And now I pay 2000 to make Lily here gain 3000 attack." Injection Fairy Lily's attack points go up as she attacks Fox's monster. He was not destroyed as the shock hit Fox again, causing a lot of wind to blow into him as he loses 2000 life points. Putting him at a mere 0400 left. Blain smirked as he placed one last card down before ending his turn. Fox then drew a card when Blain yelled out, "Now I activate my Fiend Reinforcements. I can now summon a Fiend monster that is level four or less and bring out my Willow Nurse." He then took a card from his deck and placed it on the field in defense mode as the monster was female were a white nurses outfit with claws on her hands and a large bust as she had 1300 attack and 1000 def. "When she is special summoned to the field by a card effect, she can remove on of your monsters from the field to the graveyard and I gain lift points equal to their attack." Suddenly, she looked at Fox's monster and then her tongue shot out of her mouth, wrapping around him and slowly began to squeeze before destroying him. Her tongue then pulled back into her mouth and Blain's life points increased from 1000 to 2400 as he smirked at Fox before saying, "You really think you could stop the Sin Duels, our champion would wipe the floor with you."

"Your just a fool." Fox said as he looked at his card and then looked at Blain as he said, "First, I activate the trap Master General. I can now send a monster from my hand to the graveyard and then summon a monster with the same level and type from deck to the field. And I pick Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight to send to the graveyard to special summon my best monster." Fox then took a card from his deck and then placed it on the field as he said, "Now it's time for you to see the monster that will end you, meet the master of shadows. Knight of Shadow's: Shroud." Then a large cloud of smoke began to surround them as the creature arose from it, clad in all black armor and helmet with it's arms crossed along with a large sword on his back as he had 2500 att and 2000 defense. Blain gulped as he saw the monster and he then smiled as he looked at the field.

"Oh, you think he can beat me. I've won this duel since he can only make one attack and no matter who you attack I'll get my next turn." Blain said as he was confident he had it but Fox just looked at him with out any worry.

"Not until I activate my monster's effect, by removing warrior monsters from my graveyard out of play, he can destroy one monster on the field for each." Fox said as he then put his hand to the grave and out came Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight as he added, "First, I remove this card to get rid of that Injection Fairy Lily." As Fox removed the card from the game, a large hand game out of the shadows and grabbed her, causing her to scream as it pulled her into the smoke and destroying Call of the Haunting. "Next, Big Shield Gardna to get rid of your Doom Resident." Fox said as eh removed it and another large hand came out and took him down too, and then Fox removed his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, which made the hand drag Willow Nurse down as Blain was left defenseless as he stepped back a few feet as Fox said, "And finally I activate Gust to remove your last face down." He said as a tornado blow away Blain's Mirror Force as Fix looked at him dead on, "Now, Attack his life points directly with Nightmare Slash." Shroud drew his large sword from his back and launched himself towards Blain, who coward as the sword slash at him, cutting part of his shirt as his life point dropped to 0, losing the duel. Blain fell to the concrete and laid there as Shroud vanished while Fox walked towards as Shroud vanish thanks to the duel ending. Fox looked down at him as Blain looked back up to the fox mask as lightning shot across the sky as Fox asked, "Now, what do you know?"

"Fuck off." he said as Fox just looked down at him for a few moments before he reached down, grabbed Blain by the collar, and then began to drag him. Blain grabbed his hand and tried to free himself until he was suddenly lifted into the air as Fox held his collar tightly while he hung off the side of the building, "Your crazy, let me go!" Blain yelled out in a panic as he looked down, seeing a street looking far below as Fox slowly began to lose his grip.

"No, I just want what I won and I can't hold onto you for much longer." Fox said as his hand seamed to have slipped and Blain jolted slightly, causing him to sweat harder and looked back at the street as he gulped.

"Ok, okay. I have a usb drive in my pocket with my orders." Blain said as he Fox looked at him before reaching into his coat pocket, pulling it out as he looked at it. "T-there, n-n-now you can let me go." he said as eh smiled nervously as he held onto Fox hand and looked at him as he was ready for Fox to pull him back onto the roof.

"Yes, I can." Fox said as he looked at him with a black mask before letting go of his collar, causing Blain to gasp and his eyes to widen as he lost his grip from his hand as he began to fall, screaming in fear as he was dropped from the roof by Fox. Fox looked down and saw that Blain had landed on a ledge, seeing Blain look up at him panting as sweat was being washed away from the rain as Fox then stood up, turning around and walking towards the door as he said, "Be glad I feel merciful." Fox then left Blain lying there on the ledge near the end, breathing hard as he just continued to look up at the sky with the storm raging on. As a small, secret camera filmed the whole thing.

* * *

In a secret room in a hidden place stood a man in a suit as he had watched the camera as his phone rings and he answered it.

"Yes, I know about his defeat." he said over the phone as he watched the replay of the duel between Fox and Blain as he added, "But I have new, I think we found one of the other knight uses and this could help us with the plan." He then heard the person talk on the phone more and nodded slightly as he added, "Good, inform the other Collectors about Shadow Fox and they should be prepared for punishment for failure. And resume collecting the prizes for the Sin Duels unless you want to be in there to replace them." He then closed his phone and smiled as he watched him summon the Knight of Shadows: Shroud.

* * *

Storm slowly began to settle as a young man with blue hair and a slim build was sleeping soundly in his sleep as he smiled, having a wonderful dream when he suddenly heard a slight knock on his window. He began to open his brown eyes and slowly sat up, looking at the window to see Shadow Fox's face as one of the last lightning bolt shot across the sky.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed out loud as he shot out of bed, revealing his blue and white striped pjs as Fox removed his mask, revealing Yuki and he let out a sigh as he held his chest while he said, "Dude, you need to stop wearing that." He opened the window and Yuki climbed into the room, revealing he was soaking wet thanks tot he storm.

"Sorry Aoi, but hey. It works for what I need it for and I helps keep me secret from them." he said as eh stood there and Aoi groaned as eh turned on the lights.

"Look, I understand you want to get rid of the shady end of dueling and all but your going to get caught by some one, and it might not be pretty when that happens." Aoi said as Yuki sat down on the bed and then reached into his pocket when his stomach suddenly growled, causing him to look at Aoi and for Aoi to shake his head in frustration. A few minutes later, Yuki was in the middle of eating a bowl of instant roman as Aoi was sitting at his computer with the usb drive in it as he looked the files.

"Dude, how much roman can I guy have in his house?" Yuki asked as eh slopped on his noodles and then looked at him as Aoi was working on his computer.

"Hey, my parents are over seas and I can't really cook so deal, or eat else where." he said as he was typing on the computer and looked over what was happening on the files on the drive as he let out a sigh before he added, "There seems to be to many things on here as far as I can see, but it could be hidden and I would need more time to get past any possible traps they placed in here in case some one finds it that isn't suppose to see it. Like us."

"Well, I know you can break in." Yuki said with a smile as he got from the bed and walked over to him, patting him on the back as he looked at the files as he added, "working together, we can stop all this once and for all." Aoi let out another loud sigh as he continued to type on the computer with Yuki looking over his shoulder, watching as they worked late into the night on their research.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter two, and I know the duel was really short but they will get bigger and longer as more ocs show up. Please leave a review to tell me what you think and pm if you have any ideas you'd like to pitch.**


	3. School Life

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this will be more a of lite episode that will build to the rival match in a few chapters, and some things on what Sin Duels are. Please enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

Chapter 3: School Life.

The storm over Central City began to settle down as the city was resting at the time of night, but for some it was hard work they were going through. The man in the secret lab was watch the dual of Fox and Blain when another man in a suit walked up to him with a note pad in his hand.

"So, has it been done?" the man asked the other as he didn't look away from the dual and waited for the other man to answer him.

"Yes sir, Blain's info has been taken out of the system and we are working on the memory wipe of the ones he treated." the man answered as he read it from the note pad.

"Good, and the patients?" he asked as he remained focused on the dual, as if he could not turn away from it and wanted to see every little detail of it.

"They have been referred to new ones. It will be as if he never existed." the man answered him as she turned off the note pad and looked at him as he turned from the screens to look at him, revealing golden yellow eyes to the man delivering the report.

"Good, failure will never be tolerated." he said as he turned from the man and looked back at the dual as he added, "And make sure the other Collectors know this too."

"Yes sir." the man said as he turned around and headed off, leaving the man in the suit to watch the dual again and he smiled as he was ready for the next move of Fox.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as the storm clouds had parted and let the city bask in it's warm light. The school bell rings, showing that a lot of students needed to hurry if they didn't want to be late for class and among them was Aoi, who had bags under his eyes and yawning loud as he slowly walked with the crowd of students as Yuki walked up behind him.

"Hey, how are you doing this morning?" Yuki asked him smiling as he was full of energy and petted his friend on the back , which made Aoi let out a long groan as he turned to look at him.

"How do you have this much energy after nearly all nighter?" he asked him as he let out another yawn and turned to look back at the front door as they continued to walk on towards the school.

"If you have the passion, then you can do anything at any time of the day." Yuki said smiling as he walked with him as they entered the school. Once they were in class, Yuki drifted off to sleep as he was leaning his head into his hand as he snored slightly while he rested his eyes.

"Excuse me, Mister Suto." the teacher yelled as Yuki burst awake and looked around when he saw the rest of the class looking at him as he turned to look up at the teacher as he asked, "So, mind reading from the page you textbook is at?" Yuki gulped as he looked at him to his textbook, looking at the page it was on.

"From page 34 to 54, How Einstein theory of relativity changed the wor..." Yuki stopped as he looked closely to his book and saw that the table of contends of their physics book. The teacher shook his head and walked away while the other students laughed at him while Yuki moved to the right page. Aoi shook his head as he let out a yawn and looked back at him book when he suddenly got a new report that he secretly checked while listening to the teacher, gasping slightly as he covered his mouth and looked around to see if any one saw him as he read on before turning to Yuki after her finished reading it.

* * *

At lunch, Aoi and Yuki went to the top of school to have their lunch as Aoi wanted to make sure they were in private when they talked about what he had read. Once the door to the roof was shut, Aoi turned to look at Yuki who had closed the door and showed a face of frustration.

"How did you get that UBS drive?" Aoi asked as Yuki looked at him confused for a few moments as he walked towards a bench that was behind Aoi.

"I got it from dueling a doctor that was kidnapping patients." Yuki said as he sat on the bench and opened his bag, taking out a sandwich and began to eat it while Aoi took out his phone. After messing with it for a few moments, he turned it so Yuki could see the article he had read.

"They say they found his body near the hospital and said he had fallen from the roof." Aoi yelled out as he let Yuki read it all before pulling his hand back and looking through it more as he asked, "Yuki, did you?"

"What of course not." Yuki said as he looked at his friend while he continued to eat his sandwich before he added, "All I did was threaten to drop him off of the building if he didn't give me the info I need to find were the sin duals are."

"Dude, that's just as bad!" Aoi yelled out loud as he looked at his friend in shock at what he had just told him he had done the night before and was glad it was just them on the roof for what they were talking about.

"Aoi, relax. I didn't drop him off the roof and we got info on where the Sin Duals might be." Yuki said as eh continued to eat his sandwich and looked at Aoi while he looked back at him, shocked at how calm he was at the possibility of killing some one for the info he got. After looking at him for a few seconds, he let out a long sigh before walking over to the bench and sat next to Yuki, who offered him a second sandwich for lunch."So, what we learned about the ones running the Sin duals?" Yuki asked as Aoi took a bite of his sandwich and looked through his phone of the info they had collected.

"That there are ones known as Collectors that seam to be causing the unsolved kidnappings in the cite over the last few years." Aoi said as he read it while chewing his bite and then swallowed as he continued, "But their real names are not on here and they go by code names, most likely just in case some ones like us find it and got in some how." Aoi then took another sandwich as they both looked up at the sky as he suddenly asked, "How is living with Luca?"

"She's okay, but she works late and I still can't find Zoe." he said with a long sigh before taking another bite of his sandwich and looked up as clouds moved across the blue sky while Aoi did the same thing.

"Yeah, but are you sure about the Sin Duals?" he asked as he bit his own lunch and looked up sitting next to his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm sure she vanished because of them and I will end it all for her." he said as he continued to eat his meal and Aoi did the same as they went on talking about this for the rest of the lunch period as they failed to notice a figure listening to them the whole time, smirking as they slipped away.

* * *

The rest of the day went off without a hitch and Aoi was standing outside the classroom as Yuki was getting lecture by their teacher when his phone began to ring. He looked at it and answered it as he placed it to her ear.

"I know who you are, Shadow Fox." a deep voice said as Aoi's eyes widen in shock as he continued to listen to the voice, "If you don't want me to reveal it to the public, then meet me at the top of this building at midnight or else." The voice then hung up and Aoi remained still for a few moments before he got a text, revealing the address to where they had to meet. Aoi remained still for a few moments before the class room door opened as Yukie walked out.

"Man, I never heard him yell so much." Yuki said with a groan as he looked at Aoi and smiled as he saw him, but his smile vanished when he saw the look on Aoi's face. "Dude, what's wrong?" he asked him as he looked back him with concern at what could be bugging Aoi, who just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Someone knows who you are." he said as Yuki's eyes widen shock as he looked at him and listened closely to him as Aoi explained everything to him about the call and showed him the text telling him to go at midnight.

* * *

In the secret lad, the man in suit was at table and looking over data on something when the other man ran up to him from behind.

"Sir, we have news you might want to hear." he said as the man stood up straight and turned away from the console, looking at him as he took a deep breath.

"Yes, what is it that you learned?" he asked him as he waited for him to answer, hoping it would be worth him being interrupted, or else there would be a new opening.

"We got info on where Shadow Fox will be tonight and I had cameras set up around the whole area to catch everything that happens." he said as the man in a suit smiled wide as he reached out and patted his shoulder as he laughed slightly.

"That's great work, let me know when will the feed start and I will watch it live." he said as he pulled his hand away and then returned to the console as he added, "Now, please leave me as I test these findings." The man in the suit then went back to working looking at the console and the other man headed off, satisfied with the plan they had set up to collect more info on what Shadow Fox could do.

* * *

At midnight, Yuki was at the address he was given to meet at in his Shadow Fox outfit and looked up as it was a construction site in the middle of placing the supports to the future building. Standing next to him was Aoi, who was standing their in a black hoodie and jeans as he had a small lap top in his hands.

"Aoi, I don't think you should be here." Yuki said in his deep Shadow Fox voice and looked at him as Aoi looked back at him with a smile on his face.

"No way am I letting you do this alone." he said as he slipped a face mask over his face and looked at Yuki, who rolled his eyes as he began to walk into the site with Aoi right behind him. They looked around the site and saw that it looked pretty empty except for a large box in the center of site. Fox looked at it as he slowly walked towards it and then he opened it, seeing a black and red dual dick in it along with a recording. Confused, he picked it up and turned it on.

"Hello Shadow Fox, take the dual disk and place it on your arm along with your deck before getting on the elevator." the deep voice said over the recording and Fox looked at it for a few moments before placing it onto his arm, tightening it on before looking at Aoi who had his computer ready.

"Let's do this." Fox said with a sigh as he walked towards the elevator while placing his deck into the disk, which then instantly suffled it up when he stepped onto the elevator and Aoi stepped next to him as it went up to the to[. Stopping where there was no floor and just eyebeams. They both look as there was a large man in a black trench coat, hat, and a metal mask over his face with a dual disk on his arm.

"I'm glad your finally here." the guy said as he activated his dual disk and Fox did the same, making it at the starting point of 4000. "To keep your secret, you must best me in this dual." The man said as Aoi sat down in the elevator and began to work on his computer as he watched the dual. They then drew their five cards and looked at each other for a few moments as the man said, "I place one card face down and then place one card face down in defense mode to end my turn." The two cards then appear in front of him as Fox looked at the field while he drew his card.

"Okay, I summon Gearfried The Iron Knight in attack mode and now attack." Fox yelled as Gearfried the Iron Knight appeared in front of him and launched forward with his right arm pulled back, ready to slice that card in half.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **There it is for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. The dual will be almost all of the next chapter and I still need ocs for the story, so send them in if you want to see them in a dual.**


	4. Machine Rush

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the second dual in the fic. It will be longer and have more cards from Yuki's deck be revealed as he duals the man.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Machine Rush.

The dual between the masked man and Yuki under his Shadow Fox persona was underway as Gearfreid the Iron Knight was in the middle of an attack as it attacked the masked mans face down card. The card suddenly flipped over and revealed itself to be Cyber Jar.

"Oh no." Fox yelled out as the cyber jars face opened and pulled him into Gearfreid into itself before exploding, destroying both of them instantly.

"Now we draw the top five cards on our decks and then summon as many monsters as possibly can." the masked man said as they both drew their top five cards and looked at them as the man said, "I now summon my three Robotic Knight in defense mode and my two Jinzo 7 in defense mode too." The man said as his five monsters are placed on the field and Fox looked at them all confused as to what he was planning.

"Fine, I summon my Goblin Attack Force, Axe Raider, and Beautiful Head Huntress all in attack mode." Fox said as his three monster appeared with their weapons out and ready to fight as he continued, "Now, Axe Raider, get one of those Jinzo 7 and Beautiful Headhuntress get the other one. Goblin Attack force, take out one of his Robotic Kinghts" His two monsters launched at their target and sliced them to pieces as they shattered while the Goblin Attack Force beat one of the Robotic Knight as it shatter too, the shock wave hitting the masker man and him looking to have nearly about to lose his balance. Fox watched as he caught himself and stood strong as eh said, "I place two cards face down and end my turn." As he said that Goblin Attack Force switched to the defense mode as two cards appeared behind his monster and he waited for his opponent next move. The masked man drew a card and looked at it before looking at his hand to make his move.

"First, I play Shallow Grave to bring back one of mine Jinzo 7." he said as one appeared on the field as Fox summoned his Gearfried the Iron Knight to his side as they were both in defense mode. The man then placed another card face down before he said, "Next I play Cost Down to lower the level of one of my monster, which then allowed me to my Machine King in attack mode." Suddenly, his Machine King appeared on the field as he got a power boost by all the machine monsters on the field including itself, going from 2200 attack to 2600. "Now, attack his Beautiful Headhuntress." The masked man yelled as Machine King launched his robotic fists towards her and hit her dead on, causing her to shatter and Fox's life points to drop to 3000. But the dual Disk beeped and suddenly shocked him hard, making him yell out in pain and nearly falling of the beam as Aoi was worried for him.

"Fox!" he yelled as he watched him as the shocking stopped and Fox looked to be weak in the legs as he nearly lost his balance as Aoi looked at the masked man as he yelled, "What the hell was that?"

"This is a basic Sin Dual." the masked man said as he looked at the quivering Fox and then looked at Aoi as both of their eyes widen in shock at hearing him say that when he continued, "I heard you've been looking for them and so I brought you to them."

"Fox, this is to much. You need to qui..." Aoi started to talk to his friend but Fox put his hand up.

"No, he's right." Fox said as he was breathing hard as he got on his feet and looked at him with a furies look in his eyes as he said, "Something as simple as being shocked won't stop me." He said as they continued there dual.

* * *

In the secret lab, the man in a suit watched the dual with a smirk on his face as Fox was struggling to keep his balance so early in the dual as many others around him were working on programming as they were analyzing what was happening in the dual.

"Keep track of all the cards he plays and focus on when he summons his top monster." he said as he watched the dual as Fox was breathing hard and drew his card for his next turn.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a roof top balcony, a person with a fancy drink in hand and binoculars in hand as they were watching the dual.

"Hmmm, let's see if he can hang with us." they said as to sipped on the drink and continued to watch as Fox started his next move.

* * *

Back to the dual, Fox looked at the card he drew and looked at the rest of his hand as he planned out every thing he needed to do.

"First I switch Goblin Attack Force into attack mode and then I will have them attack you Jinzo 7." Fox said as they charged at Jinzo with their clubs in hand as they charge at him.

"I activate the trap Machine Upgrade. This card allows me to take an equip card and place it on the field." the masked man took a card from the middle of the deck and then said, "And I pick Ring of Magnetism, which I place on one of my Robotic Knights." A large ring of magnets appeared on one of them and the goblin's changed their target, attacking it as they break it. Fox gritted his teeth and they switched into defense mode, and then he looked at his cards to make sure if he was done.

"I end my turn." Fox said with a groan as the masked man drew a card and then placed it on the field as he said, "I equipped Fairy Meteor Crush onto my Machine King." His Machine King glow red as The masked man smiled before saying, "Now, attack his Goblin Attack Force." His Machine King launched his machine fist towards them and Aoi was freaking out as it would do massive damage.

"I activate Nutrient Z, which increases my life points by 4000 before I take damage." Fox said as he played his card and his life points climbed to 5000 as Machine Kings, fist his Goblin Attack Force. Shattering them as his life points drop to 2500 and he is shocked hard as he nearly falls from the pain.

"I'm not finished yeah, I'll now have my Jinzo 7 attack your life points directly." he said as Jinzo shot a laser and hit Fox hard, making his life points drop more to 2000 as he is shocked again. Fox felt weak in his legs as he nearly fell again as he breathed heavily as the Masked Man added, "ANd last, I play Royal Upgrade. By paying 500 life points, I can sacrifice my Machine King to summon my Perfect Machine King from my deck." He said as he is suddenly shocked as his lift points drop to 3500, but he seamed unaffected by it as a card is pushed out of his deck and he takes it. His Machine King is then removed from the field and the it was replaced by Perfect Machine King. His attack points go up from 2700 to 4200 thanks to his effect of gaining 500 attack points with each machine type monster on the field. "I end my turn." Fox continued to pant as he drew a card and looked at it, wincing as he felt pain from all the shocks he had gotten as he looked at all his cards before simply place on card face down in defense mode and one other card face down as he ended his turn. The masked man smirked as he drew his card and looked it before he said, "I now equip a second Fairy Meteor Crush onto my Perfect Machine King and attacked your Gearfreid The Iron Knight."

"I activate my trap card, Road Switch. I can now pick your target and I choice my face down card." Fox said as the arms first turned away from Gearfried and headed to the face down card, which was revealed to be Big Shield Gardna. The fist hit him and shattered him, which caused Fox to be shocked yet again as his life points drop to only 400. But he fought for his balance as he said, "Now I activate Treaty Papers, this quick spell prevents me from being attack the turn I take 1500 points of damage."

"That's fine, your on your last legs any way." the masked man said as he ended his turned and Fox's body shock form the nearly none stop shocks he had gotten since the start of the dual, which made Aoi worry when he noticed something on his computer. He began to type on it as Fox drew his card and looked at it.

"I play Pot of Greed to allow myself to draw two more cards." Fox said as he looked down at his deck as his hands shock and he closed his eyes as he thought, 'This is it, I need to draw the right cards now or I will lose to him.' Fox drew his two cards and opened them, shocked at what he saw himself draw as he said, "Alright, first I play the card, Dark Requiem. Now, by removing two cards from my hand I can summon a dark monster from my deck with their effects negated." Fox then took two cards from his hand and sent them to the graveyard as he added, "Now, I summon my monster Knight of Shadows: Shroud." He placed his card on the field and watched as Shroud appeared in front of him with his arms cross and large sword on his back.

* * *

"There it is, scan it now and see who's the owner of that card." yelled the man in a suit as his people quickly began to do as he was told and he smirked as he looked at the screen in front of him.

* * *

"Oh, what is this?" asked the figure watching from the roof top as they put the drink down and looked closely at the dual.

* * *

Back to the duala nd the masked man did not look impressed at the monster as he could see his moster was much stronger then Fox's.

"I can't see what good that monster can do you with mine having nearly twice as much attack points." he said as he was being smug as Fox had his eyes closed, not saying anything as he stood there and seamed to be in a daze as even Aoi was not sure what was going on in his friends head.

"No, this is the end of you and this dual." Fox said in a deep, stronge voice that Aoi was shocked to hear come from his friend as he continued, "First, I place my Gearfreid the Iron Knight into attack more and have him attack your Jinzo 7." Gearfried moved from a kneeling passion and stood up before charging at the smaller robot, slicing him to piece. The masked man is shocked as his life points go from 3500 to 2200.

"So, what? I still have the advantage." he said as he stood up straight after being shocked again, but seamed to be a little wobbly from it.

"No, for when my monster destroys one of you monster. I can activate this card from my hand." he said as he showed a magic card as he said, "This card is called Spirit Cavalry, which has all my warrior monster come back as spirits and drain your monster of it's attack points until the end of the dual." Suddenly, Goblin Attack Force appeared on the Perfect Machine King's left arm and his attack points dropped from 4200 to 1900, then Beautiful Headhuntress was on his right arm causing his attack points do from 1900 to 300. And then Big Shield Gardna grabbed his back as finally his attack points go to 200.

"Wait, how could this be?" the masked man asked as he looked at his monster was weaken to having nearly no attack points. He franticly looked at his field and saw to his horror that he had no face downs to stop his lose. "N-no. W-wait please." he called out to Fox and reached his hand out to him as he pleaded for him not to continue with his turn.

"As I said, this is the end of you. Shroud, strike his Perfect Machine King down and end this dual." Fox said as he pointed to his opponent as Shroud drew his sword from his back and launched himself towards the masked man, who was trembling while watching Shroud lift his sword up and slashed his Perfect Machine King in half as it was destroyed. The masked man was suddenly shocked hard from the dual disk as his lift points drop to 0 while Fox dropped to one of his knees.

"Fox, you okay?" Aoi asked as he ran to him and knelt down to help him up as the shocking continued on the masked man, who screamed out in pain before it stopped and he remained still for a few moments while appearing to be in a trance. He then fell back onto the beam and rolled off of it. Causing them both to gasp as he started to fall from the top.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **There it is. The first whole chapter dual and I hope you all enjoyed it as these are getting better. FInd out more of all these mysteries began to form. And I still need oc, please send one if you want too.**


	5. Planning Ahead

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Vice. No dual in this one, just building more of what the sin duals are and how they work, with hints of the rival who will appear soon.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Planning Ahead.

Yuki in his Shadow Fox outfit and Aoi watched in horror as the masked man falls from the beam, high above the construction site and heading to the ground. Fox tried to reached for his boot to stop him, but missed as they looked down as they watched him fall.

"Oh, crap." he said as they watched him fall from the eminence height and he seamed to be falling to his doom until the figure watching from a roof top pressed a button on a remote. A hole opened on his dual disk and fired a rod out of it, hitting the beam, sticking into it as the man hung there safe from any more falling. The figure got up and looked at the scene before raising a glass to them.

"Thank you for the entertainment, Yuki." the figure said as they finished their drink and placed the glass down, heading off as Aoi and Yuki both breathed a sigh of relieve as they saw he was safe.

"Shit, that was scary." Aoi said as he looked at Yuki and smiled under his mask as Yuki looked back at him.

"Yeah, but we should head off before any one sees us." he said as he stood up and almost instantly lost his balance, causing Aoi to grab him to keep him from falling off of the beam.

"Okay, but we're taking it slow." he said as he put Yuki's arm over his shoulder and helped him to the elevator, grabbing his computer as they headed down. Once on the ground, Yuki removed the dual disk and looked at it for a few moments as he then handed it to Aoi.

"I need to go home before Luca wakes up, you can keep this and we will check it out after school." Yuki said as Aoi took it and nodded as they headed off from the site, leaving the man hanging by his dual disk.

* * *

Back in the lab, the man in a suit smiled as he watched the dual in full and live as his people were hard at word with their scans of the dual, focusing mostly on the deck of Fox as he had the card they wanted.

"Can you tell me anything on the cards he plays?" the man asked his lead researcher as they typed away at their computers and worked on it.

"We can't seam to find anything unusual about his cards." she said as she typed more and more on it while he turned to look at her, waiting for her to add anything to what she had said. "But we can say that his deck seams to not be a pro of any kind, whether a top pro or a underworld pro." she added as eh looked from her to the screen that had a freeze frame of Knight of Shadows: Shroud on it.

"How did a nobody find a card this powerful?" he asked himself out loud as he reached out and rubbed his hand against the screen that showed the monster, looking at it in aw as he added, "I will find you, and get you where you belong." While saying this, his researches continued to type on their computers and look over their scans as they needed to find out who had Shroud.

* * *

The sun was setting over Central City as Yuki was sitting on the bed while he was watching Aoi look over his computer and was looking through data as his computer was hooked up to the dual disk

"So, anything new about how this thing works or how it could link us to the Sin Duals?" Yuki asked him as he looked at the computer and then back at the dual disk before he said, "It seams to be just a normal dual disk."

"That's because it is." Aoi said as he continued to type on the computer for a few more minutes before looking at Yuki for a second as he added, "Well, for the most part."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked him as he looked at his friend, who looked back at him and let out a sigh as he returned to the computer.

"Well, it's basically a normal dual disk on the outside and works like one." he said as eh typed a bit on the computer and brought up a blue print on the scene for Yuki to see as eh continued, "But inside, it is much different. There are sensors inside it that tells you when it's being worn or how thick the clothes they are wearing to make sure they feel the shock. And then there's the extra battery inside that seams to be the cause of the shocking."

"So, they modified it for their own needs." he said as he laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head, looking up to the ceiling as eh was now in deep thought as he said to himself, "So, there's no way for them to find it here or anything?"

"No, there's no serial number or bar code. And I made sure to keep any possible tracking devise off before I even plugged it into my computer." he said as he turned from his computer and looked at Yuki as he was laying on the bed as he let out another sigh before fixing his glasses on his face as he asked, "Yuki, are you sure you want to continue on this quest to shut them down?" This question made Yuki sit right up as he looked at Aoi and Aoi looked right back at him.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked him as he was now sitting up again and giving his friend as weird look as Aoi just continued to look back at him.

"Well, you had a Sin Dual last night and you could hardly walk straight this morning." Aoi said as he remembered how Yuki had been weak all through out school that day and he had to watch him to make sure he didn't keel over from all of the things he did.

"No way." Yuki said with great conviction as he slammed his fist to his own chest and smiled wide as he continued, "This only made me want to see more and stop all of it once, and for all. In fact." He paused as eh stood up and tried to continued his speech, but he suddenly seamed out of it and fell back on the bed as he held his head, seaming to have been placed in a daze from getting up as he did.

"See, you can't even stand up to fast without worrying about passing out." Aoi said as Yuki shook his head to clear it and looked at Aoi, who looked back at him as he began to rub the bridge of his nose and let out an annoyed groan as he looked back at him, "Alright, I guess I can't change who you are or how much you believe you can stop this. But please, take the next few days off from being Shadow Fox to heal up and all before going off trying to kill yourself?"

"Well, no promises." Yuki said smiling as Aoi looked at him annoyed before reaching tapping him on the forehead as Yuki fell back on the bed and groaned as his head was now killing him. "W-well. M-m-maybe I could." Aoi shook his head and smiled as he looked at his friend laying on his bed and then turned back to the computer, typing as he needed to make sure he got everything he needed from the dual disk.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the lab, the man in a suit continued to look at the screen with Shroud on it as the researches around him continued to look around the two duals they had of Shadow Fox and tried to see if they could find a link to him though it. After a few more minutes of checking the scans, one of their computers began to make an alarm and all of their eyes turned to hers as she typed on it.

"Sir, we have found out some info on Shadow Fox." she said as she continued to looked at the screen and type furiously on it as he walked over to her, looking over her shoulder at all the data that was flooding the screen.

"So, who is he and where is his location?" he asked her smirking as he watched her type like lightning for a few more minutes before stopping and looking at it al for a few minutes as he looked at it in aw.

"We do not have any news on who he is and or his exact location at this time." she said as the man looked at her confused as to what she meant by info that was needed for them.

"So, what have you learn about him?" he asked as there was a tone of anger to his voice as he looked down at her and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to seize up and gulped as she felt him looking down to her. This made her remember all the others who gave him bad info and wasted his time, all were never heard of again. Collecting herself with a deep breath, she showed him by pointing to her screen.

"We have found this is the area with most sightings of him over the last few weeks and they seam to found around a train station that is well with a few stops." she explained as she sweat ran down her face as she looked at his hand on her shoulder, watching as his fingers move around on it and hoping she would get relieved of the pressure she had brought upon herself. Soon, his hand calmed and he lifted it away as he had a wide smile on his face. He left her for a moment as he walked to look at the main screen and then turned his head to look back at her.

"Please put it up on the screen." he said as she typed on the computer and then showed a map on the screen of the train rout that she was talking about. He turned to look at it and thought for a few moments before he asked, "Now, link up all of the sightings of him to the local collectors by them." She typed on it and then five spots appeared on the screen.

"Those are all of the collectors we have stationed, minusing Blain of course." she said smiling as he nodded and looked at it as he began to think over all this info as the researches waited for him to give an order.

"Okay, contact all of them and tell them to keep an eye out for him. And to contact us before starting a dual between them and him so we can collect more info on him." he said as they all nodded and began to do at he wished, contacting all of the collectors on their new target and setting up scanners for when he does finally show up again while the man in the suit smirked wider as he felt they were on the right tract to catch their prey.

* * *

In an apartment building, at the very top of it a young woman stood in her bed room looking out at the city with a smile on her face. Her lushes body free of any restrains like clothes as she sat on her bed with a glass of juices on the side table as she looked at her phone smiling as she was looking at some video of Shadow Fox dualing the masked man.

"You did a great job against him Yuki." she said to herself as she tipped on the glass and then laid on the bed, relaxing as she looked at him summoning Shroud, which made her smirk too as she added, "And I can't wait to meet you in real life so you can see my warrior too, Yuki." She then sat back up on the bed and looked at her glass of juices, sipping on it as she looked back out the window to her room as she enjoyed the view from her place when her phone rang. Looking at it for a few moments, she turned it onto the speaker as she said, "Yes."

"You have been assigned a time and place for your next dual." the person on the other side of the phone said, revealing itself to be a woman. The young woman smiled as she sipped on her drink and let out a light sigh as the person then asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. Just fine." she said smiling as she looked down at the phone she had placed on the nightstand so she could talk to her better with the speaker as she continued, "You can send it to me through a text, can I ask when is it?"

"It's this Saturday at 10." the person said as she smiled and sat back on the bed, placing one of her legs on her other as she now looked up at the ceiling.

"Good, that will be fine. Just get that deposit the money when I win." she said smiling as she hung up the phone and ran her hands over her body as she smiled to herself as she said, "That will give me enough time to set up a meeting with Yuki as a test to his skill and see if he is really deserving of what I have planned for him." She smirked wider as she began to move her hands over her body, causing herself to gasp and moan as images popped into her head for what she had planned.

TBC.

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter. The next one will have a dual between Yuki against a collector just before he meets his rival for the first time. Please leave a review and tell me how it's going,a nd also send in oc if you want to join in.**


	6. Sky Princess

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and we will have the next dual in this chapter as Yuki get's closer to meeting his rival, which I will announce will be the longest dual so far in the fic.**

* * *

Chapter 6: SKy Princess.

It had been three days since Yuki's dual with the Masked Man on the top of construction site and news that the man was never found had gone to him as he walked towards the school's front door with Aoi standing right behind him. They were both coming from a long night of checking out the scans from the computer on what they got fromt he dual disk.

"Three days and nothing new is revealed." Aoi said as he rubbed his eyes and walked as if a zombie from the lack of sleep he had been going through while Yuki seamed to still have energy, and trait that Aoi knows it not the best thing in the world as Yuki turned to look at him.

"Yeah, but now I can go back out and look around for more info." he said with a wide smile on his face Aoi hung his head in shame as they headed into the school as a figure was watching them with a smile on their face as they headed off. In class, Yuki listened closely to his teacher as did Aoi when they both got a text at the same time. Yuki looked at his phone but ignored it as he continued to listen to his teacher as Aoi was able to look at it and let out a gasp at what he saw.

"Yes, Mister Aoi?" the teacher asked as he and the rest of the class heard him as Aoi looked at every one looking at him, causing him to nervously look at him as he quickly thought of a reason.

"Ummm, m-my mom just texted me and she said their plane flight was canceled, so they wouldn't be home for a few more days." he answered as sweat ran down his face as they all looked at him for a few minutes before the teacher let out a light sigh.

"Alright, but try to keep the phone off during class next time." his teacher said as he turned to his lecture as every one else returned to listening to him, all except for Yuki who looked at him before Aoi motioned to his phone. Getting the hint, he opened his message and read it out loud as his eye widen even more as he fought making any out burst as he took a deep breath. to collect himself for what he just learned.

* * *

After school, Yuki and Aoi were sitting back at Aoi's house they looked at their phones in disbelief as Aoi typed on his computer as he was looking through the info they had collected for the last few days. After doing that for a while, Aoi just stopped typing as he remained silent for a few minutes before slamming his hands onto the key board.

"Damn it, I thought we got of nice and clean from that last dual but they found us." he yelled out loud as Yuki looked from his phone to look at his best friend.

"Yeah, and I seams who ever knows the truth about us wasn't the masked man." Yuki said as the he looked at the text he and Aoi had gotten as it read. 'Good work on your last Dual Yuki, but to keep your secret you need to do more then just one dual.'. Reading this again made Yuki groan out loud and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he was not sure what to do about this as he had just gotten over his last Sin Dual. After thinking about it for a few moments, he sat back up and looked at the red and black dual disk as he let out another sigh before saying, "I guess I have to play this persons game until I find out who it is." Hearing him say this, Aoi turned from his computer and looked at Yuki in disbelieve.

"And what if we never find out who it is?" he asked him as Yuki looked back at him and then hung his head, realizing he was stuck in the middle of a rock and a hard place. Seeing this reaction made Aoi calm down as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he said, "Have they sent a text on where to meet you?"

"Yeah, and I checked it out. It's an apartment building and it's at the top of the roof." Yuki said as AOi looked at him confused as he began to look at the ceiling of his room.

"I'm starting to feel a pattern of this person liking the top of roofs." AOi said with an annoyed tone as he looked at Yuki and looked right back at him as they both felt they were defeated no matter what they do.

* * *

As the sun started to set, two people sat in a pent house suite and they were both enjoying a sweet drink as one was younger then the other.

"So, you want me to test him to see if he's the one to give you a challenge?" the older one said as they sipped on their drink while they waited for a response.

"Yes, he might be the one I'm looking for." the person said as they reached into their back pocket before pulling out an item. "If he wins, give him this as a reward." The older on looked at it before reaching out and taking hold of it, looking closely at it before smiling as the did a toast for their plan being set up.

* * *

The sun has set over Central City as Yuki in his Shadow Fox form appears at the apartments. He looks up at the large building before slowly entering it. He heads for the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the top of the building. While he waited for it to cross every floor and hoping no one was heading out at the time that ould spot him when Aoi's voice came out of no where.

"Hey Yuki." he called out again as a sudden loud sound shot through an ear piece in Yuki's mask, causing him to wince as Aoi asked, "Is this thing working?"

"Yes, now turn it down now." Yuki yelled back as eh held his ear and groaned as there another loud sound blast through his ear. "AOI!" he yelled out in announce as the sound settled down and he let out a sigh.

"Sorry, still getting use to these new add on I gave your mask." he answered him as Yuki nodded and looked at the elevator had reached the top floor. Yuki stepped off of it and turned to the left, heading up a small flight of stairs to a door that read roof and he opened it. He came into view of the night sky as the roof lights allowed him to see the whole thing. That is when he saw a woman sitting on the edge of the building, looking at him with a smile as she had a legs crossed over her other, showing off her legs as she was in a black mini skirt with a white blouse and black jacket over it. Her long blond hair blew in the wind as she had a cigarettes in her hand as she opened her eye, showing them as blue and looked right at his masked face.

"So, you are who I was waiting for." she said smiling as she got up from the ledge and began to walked towards him, having her high heels hit the ground as the same dual disk that Fox was holding on her left arm.

"Yes, and I know you called me up here for your own reasons." Fox said as he activated his dual disk and looked at her, causing her to stop in her tracks as she looked at him.

"Now, now. No need to rush things." she said as she took a drag of her cigarette and looked at him, seeing how series he was, she let out a sigh of frustration as she dropped her cigarette to the ground and then snuffed it with her high heel while she activated her own disk as she said, "If you want to, then we can go right to the main event but first press this button at the bottom of you disk." SHe then lifted her arm and showed him the button she was talking about, confused as to why she was worried about it, Yuki lifted his arm and pressed the button as she had showed him. "Good, now these things won't shock us as we have our dual." she explained with a smiled as he was now left shocked and looked at her for a few moments.

"W-why do you care?" he asked as she looked right at him with a smile still on her face.

"Because not every Collector likes to hurt people." she said as she let out a long sigh and looked from him to the sky as she continued, "For me, a wager is much more fun then simply turning people into a mastic." Yuki was taken back as he took a deep breath and then looked right at her.

"Okay fine, if I win. Then you give me info on who's your employer." Yuki said as he looked form her to his dual disk and then looked back at her as she smiled wider.

"And if I win, I get your mask." she said smiling as Yuki looked back at her in silence, seaming to be thinking it over for a few minutes until her placed his arm in front of himself.

"That sounds like a plan." he said as she chuckled slightly as she placed her own arm in front of her and they looked at each other.

"DUAL!" They both yelled out as they took out their cards into there hand and looked at them as their life points started at 4000.

"Okay, let me start." the woman said smiling as she looked at her cards and then looked at Yuki as she said, "Alright, first I summon my Harpy Lady in attack mode while placing two cards face down." She said as he busty Harpy Lady appeared in front of her as two face down cards appeared behind it as she added, "And I think that will end my turn." Yuki nodded before drawing card of his own and looked at it.

"First I summon my Goblin Arrack Force in attack mode." Yuki said as the trio appeared in front of him with their clubs in hand as he added, "And I play one face down before having them attack your Harpy Lady." He said as they charged at her while Harpy Lady watched them coming towards her.

"I use the trap card Wing Shield." she yelled as a trap card appeared with two wings blocking a blast as she said, "My monster is protected by this card and I take half the damage I normally would have." Goblin Attack Force used their clubs, but the wings appeared to block them as one of their clubs flew out of their hand, hitting the woman in the arm as she wince while her life points drop to 3500. After that, they switched to defense mode and remained there as Yuki looked nerves as he ended his turn. "Good, now I draw." she said as she took a card and looked at it smiling as she then said, "I play Elegant Egotist, which allows me to summon a Harpy Lady from my hand or deck. So, come forth a second Harpy Lady." She said as her second Harpy lady appeared next to her other one as she then said, "I now send my first to attack you Goblin Attack Force." The first Harpy Lady flew into the air and the dived bombed feet first, digging her talons into the three goblins as they shattered. The after shock hit Yuki hard as he covered his eyes from the dust, and he was shocked when he opened them as he saw the second Harpy Lady lunging at him with her talons aimed at him. He was struck by them and he groaned out loud as he fell to his knee while his life points dropped to 2700. "Having fun kid?" she asked him smiling as he looked up at her as he stood up on his feet with a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I am and this dual is just getting started." Yuki said as they stared down each other as they were ready to continue their dual.

* * *

Meanwhile as they were in the middle of the dual, the young lady was watching them from a room on the big screen while sipping on a glass of juice and in a bath robe. She smiled wide as she watched Shadow Fox get up from his knee and seamed to be ready for more to come.

"Oh Yuki, your might be the one I've been waiting for." she said smiling as she ran her hand across her legs and sipped more as she added, "But he needs to show me what kind of man he is." She laughed at her commit as she sipped more of her drink as the dual continued against each other.


	7. Burning Question

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this will be the end of Yuki's dual at the moment. And we learn more about the Sin Dual as his rival will also be revealed in here.**

* * *

Chapter 6:Burning Question.

The moon was full over the sky line of Central City as Yuki in his Shadow Fox form was in the middle of a dual against a women who was using a harpy deck as she was in the lead as her life points were 3500 as Yuki's were 2700. She smiled as she looked at him and he looked back at her, smiling under his mask as he started his next turn.

"Alright, here I go." Yuki said as he drew a card and looked at it, smiling as he looked from it to her as he said, "I summon The Fiend Megacyber in attack mode." His Monster appeared on the field with his arms crossed and him looking at her as she looked at him in shock.

"Wait, how did you summon such a powerful monster without sacrificing?" she asked him as he just smiled and looked right at her.

"My monster can be summoned if I have two less monsters then you." he explained smiling as he then pointed to her and said, "I now order my monster to attack your first Harpy Lady." Fiend Megacyber then charged at her and punched Harpy Lady hard, causing her to shatter as her life points drop too 2600 as she covered her face while the wind blew past her thanks to the attack. This made her large bust bounce around until it ended as Yuki then said, "I end my turn with one more face down." The woman smiled as she drew a card and looked at it, smiling as she then played a card.

"I start with my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." she said as she did as she drew two more cards and then she looked at him as she said, "Next I use my Phoenix Feather trap card to allow me to take one monster and spell card from my graveyard, adding them to the deck." SHe then took her two cards and placed them on in the deck as it is then shuffled as she smiled wide while adding, "Next, I play one card face down in defense more and switch my Harpy Lady into defense mode as well to end my turn."

"Alright then." he said as he drew a card and looked at it for a few moments before saying, "I summoned Axe Raider in attack mode and then I will have them both attack you monsters." They both charged at her field with Axe Raid using his axe to slice Harpy lady in half while the Fiend Megacyber punched the other card, revealing it as another Harpy Lady as she covered her eyes while the dust blew around her from the attacks, making her large bust to bounce from it. After it settled down, she looked at the field and watched as Yuki set a card face down as he said, "This will end my turn."

"Well, then." she said smiling as she stood up and drew a card as she said, "My comeback starts with this card. Life Wing." She played a card with a wing white feather on it with a bright light shining on it. "This card allows me to summon back all my monster I have lost that are Winged-Beasts." Suddenly, a large beam of light shot from the floor and blinding Yuki. After he pulled his hand from his face, he saw that her field was filled of all three of her Harpy Lady's as they looked at him. He gulped hard as he watched her lift another card form her hand as she was still smiling as she said, "And next, I play Dragon Hatchery." The card had several dragon eggs that were glowing as he continued to explain, "This card allows me to summon a dragon type monster from my deck as long as I remove from play monsters that equal it's level." She then took two more cards from her hand and shews them to him as she said, "Now I remove from play An Owl of Luck and Peacock from play to summon my Harpie's Pet Dragon." Then a big blast came out of nowhere as the dragon appeared in front of her as one of the Harpy Lady's took hold of his chain as his attack point went up to 2900. "Now, attack his Awe Raider my monster." She yelled out as the dragon took a deep breath and fired a large blast of fire. Hitting Awe Raider and turning him to ash as Yuki's life points went from 2700 to 1400 as the smoke caused Yuki to cover his eyes as his monster was destroyed. As it cleared, she smiled while ending her turn. Yuki took hold of his cards and looked right at her, smiling as she looked at him and he found himself smiling under his mask as he drew a card.

"Alright, first off I play my spell card Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck." he said as he drew two more and looked at all the cards he had as he then said, "I set my monster in defense mode and play one card face down before I end my turn."

"Hmmm, is that the only thing you could think of?" she asked him as she drew a card and looked at it when he suddenly called out to her.

"No, but this should slowly down." he said as his face down card is revealed to be Dark Door and she looked him in shock as this card prevented her from over whelming him. This made her smile wider and chuckle a little as she looked at him.

"So, stalling handsome." she said smiling as she drew and card and looked at her hand as she said, "Okay Harpy's Pet Dragon, attack his Fiend Megacyber." The dragon took a deep breath and then fired it's blast at Yuki's monster, turning it to ash just like the last one as Yuki covered his eyes from the attack as he looked at her as she said, "I now place one card face down and give it to you."

"Thanks." Yuki said as he drew a card and smiled as he placed one card face down in the defense mode, ending his turn as she smiled back at him with herself drawing a new card.

"ALright, I pay one card face down in defense mode and end my turn." he said as he looked at while looking at his hand, seeing he had his best monster in his hand.

"ALright then." she said as she drew her card and looked at it before saying, "I use my Harpy Feather Duster to destroy the two spell cards on the field." A large whirl wind shot through the field and his Dark Door shattered, causing him to sweat as he looked at the field as she was smiling wide as she said, "Alright, here you we go. Pet Dragon, take out his monster." It took a deep breath and fired it his monster, but it did not turn to ash as it was revealed to be Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Seeing this card just made her smile as she then said, "Fine then, go my Harpy Lady's end his monster and this dual." They all flew up at once and they all charged down at him, piercing Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and causing him to shatter as the second one hit him hard, making him drop to 100 life points. And it was at this point the Yuki played as card from his hand.

"A play the quick spell, Soldier's Charge." Yuki said as he played a card from his hand that had a knight charging at an army as he explained what the card did, "It allows me to end the battle phase if I take 1000 life points along with summoning a monster from my hand level 4 or less." He then played his Mid-Shield Gardner from his hand in defense mode as she smiled.

"Well, that was a nice move. But you might not have the skill their looking for." she said as she looked at the field and smiled at him as she added, "This will be your last turn, make it count." He nodded, he had been having fun in this dual, but he still needed to win if he would get the info for his mission as he took hold of his cards.

"I believe this will prove my skill." he said as eh drew the card and looked at it, causing his eyes to widen as he then placed it on the field as he said, "First, I summon my Watapon, which can be special summoned when I draw it." He played the small monster on the field and then looked at his hand, seeing it was his only choice that he lifted it up over his head and he was about to summon it, but he stopped as he looked at her and his hand shook as he put his card down. Confusing her as he looked at his card and then took a deep breath as he then said, "I now use this spell card, Card of Destruction to send my hand to my graveyard and get a new hand." They then sent both of their hands to the grave yard as he then drew a new set of cards as he saw his new hand gave him his answer as he said, "I first play Shallow Grave to allow me to summon my Knight of Shadow, Shroud in defense mode." His top monster appeared in defense mode and he watched her as she summoned her Peacock in defense mode as well. "Alright, now I sacrifice my two monster's to summon my Swift Gaia, the Fierce Knight in attack mode." His monster appeared in front of him on his horse he looked ready to attack as Yuki said, "I now have him attack one of you Harpy Lady's." His monster charged at her and pierced one of them, casing her to shatter as her lift points drop from 2300 to 1300 as she smiled.

"I was half expecting more from you after that little talk." she said as she looked at the field and felt she was still in the lead as Yuki just looked at her through the mask.

"I'm not done yet." he said as eh picked up another card and then played it as he said, "I now play Rank Transfer." The Card showed two knights as the king was using magic to give them power as Yuki explained, "This card allows me to take the attack from one of my monsters and then added to another like my Shroud's attack added to my Gaia." A bright light appeared around his Shroud as it's attack is then moved to his Gaia, who's attack goes up to 4800. "And it allows me to attack again as long as I attack your strongest monster." His Gaia then charged at Harpy's Pet Dragon, who took a deep breath and launched an attack at Gaia. Gaia threw his lance forward and cut through it as the lance was driven into it's chest as, causing it to shatter as the shock wave nearly knocked her off her feet as her life points drop to 0 while her large bust shock from the wind. As the dual ended, the monsters vanished as Yuki fell to the ground tired as he looked at her as she remained in place for a few moments before looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Well done." she said as she walked over to him, swaying her hips a little more and having her chest bounce when she arrived at him. She looked at him and offered him a helping hand up. He looked at it and smiled under the mask as he took it, standing up as she looked at him as she said, "You might be who they were looking for. And here." she said as she slipped the flash drive into his pocket and then kissed his masked cheek, shocking him as she began to walked away from him and headed for the door as she said, "You won it and don't worry, next time will just be for fun." She then left through the door and Yuki remained there for a few moments as he wondered what she meant, who she was talking about looking for him. After leaving him on the roof, the woman's phone rang and she answered it as she said, "hello?"

"So, what do you think of him?" the voice asked on the other line as she walked down the stairs, her heels echoing through the room as she reached the bottom.

"He's great, but you might enjoy the dual against him to much." she said smiling as she entered the elevator and watched the door closed as she said, "I just hope Yuki treats you right."

* * *

After the dual, Yuki returned to Aoi's house as he was waiting for him with a look of confusion on his face as he watched Yuki climb into the window with the mask still on.

"So, why didn't you play Shroud sooner?" he asked him with his arms crossed while Yuki removed the mask, taking a deep breath as he looked at Aoi while sitting on his bed. He looked at him for a few minutes as he took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"I only use him to defeat the bad people in the world." he said as Aoi looked at him confused even more as there was a moment of long silence as they remained there.

"Ummmm, okay. If you say so. You have the drive?" Aoi asked as Yuki reached into his pocket and tossed it to him, AOi caught it and smiled a he looked at it, just wondering what could be in this and what info they could have just collected.

TBC.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please leave a review, they help me out a lot and also send in oc's for the story. And yes, I do make up random cards every now and then, but they all have a draw back and are not op instant kills, for the heroes at least. ;). Any way, see you guys next time.**


	8. Burning Rage

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the chapter were we met his rival, which will then lead to a dual that will be the longest so far in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Burning Rage.

The sun was out over the skies of Central City as students headed into school and two of these students were in the middle a battle at night against an unknown enemy. Yuki yawned as he walked across the courtyard of his high school along with his friend Aoi, who yawned himself while he looked at Yuki.

"So, you ready for tonight?" Yuki asked him smiling as Yuki looked at him nerves before looking around to see if any one was watching them and then looked back at Aoi as he continued, "Sorry, forgot about that."

"Dude, be more careful." Aoi yelled back at him and looked to see if anyone was paying any attention to them, seeing that no one was he continued, "We can talk about that at lunch on the roof." Yuki nodded in agreement and they both headed into class, failing to notice a figure was watching them and they smiled while licking their lips.

"Oh, soon my Yuki, soon." they said as they walked into the school behind them and slipped into the crowd as class was mere minutes from starting. After the first half of classes, lunch time finally came and Yuki met Aoi at the roof, who had a laptop on his lap while he was waiting for his friend.

"So, what have you learned from the flash drive?" Yuki asked him as he had two bags of lunch for them and handed one to Aoi while sitting next to him as he typed on the computer more.

"Nothing yet." Aoi answered him as he typed more on it as Yuki looked at him confused and opened his bag, taking out a convenient store sandwich, opening the wrapping and taking a bite of it as he looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked him with his mouth full of food and AOi looked up from his computer, stopping his typing as he looked at his friend for a few moments as he watched him swallow his food.

"Well, I've been working on making stronger fire walls just in case there might be a virus on it." he said as he typed a little more and faster as Yuki looked down to Aoi's bag. Taking another bite of his sandwich, Yuki reached into Aoi's bag and pulled out his sandwich.

"You should eat too." Yuki said as he unwrapped it and pressed it into her face, gaining an annoyed look from Aoi as he opened his mouth and took a bite from it as he continued to type on his computer while Yuki smiled from his victory while looking up at the sky as he added, "I can't believe we're closer then ever before to finding out where the Sin Duals are held."

"Yeah, and I think this should be about ready to check the flash drive tonight." Aoi said as he had swallowed his bite and looked at the computer with a smile on his face as Yuki leaned over, looking at the computer as he saw all the programing he had just finished typing up as he smiled slightly when his phone suddenly rang.

"One second." Yuki said as he answered his phone and then winced from who ever was on the other line as he tried to talk to them. After a few minutes, he hung up and let out a long sigh as Aoi was confused as to what had gotten his friend so upset as Yuki said, "Yeah, we need to post pone on the flash drive until tomorrow."

"What why?" Aoi asked him as he was wondering what could have happen until he had a thought pop into his head as he asked, "Luca?"

"Yep, she got word that I fell asleep in class and wants me home as soon as I can after school." Yuki said with a longer sigh as he hung his head in frustration as Aoi noticed this and smiled as he stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it as he Yukie turned to look at him.

"Relax buddy, I won't do anything without you." he said as Yuki smiled and perked up as he close his phone, and then they both sat back down on the bench as they continued to eat their lunch as a figure was watching them from their spot. Smiling as they peaked out from their spot and watched them eat as they were making a plan up in their head.

* * *

As the final bell rings and some of the students began to work on cleaning the class room as Aoi walked out of the school with Yuki walking next to him.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Aoi said as he walked across the street as Yuki watched his friend leave, waving him off as he headed to the train station. After separating from Yuki, Aoi continued to walk on as he wondered what could be on the flash drive and hoped his firewall he had set up was enough. He turned down an ally as a short cut to his house as he continued to walk on when suddenly a figure jumped from the buildings roof and landed in front of him. Aoi stopped in his tracts as he looked at the figure nervously as they stood up and he saw the figure was in an all black outfit with a cloak covering most of them as they looked like Fox except the mask was of a demon. "Shit." Aoi said as he tried to back away while keeping his eyes on the figure as they had a dual disk on the right arm, which suddenly launched a grapple and it wrapped around Aoi's left wrist as they tossed him a dual disk.

"You know what to do." the figure said in a robot voice as Aoi sweated hard as he slowly reached down to the disk and picked it up, placing it on his left arm as he took out a deck and slipped it into the slot as their life points were at the starting point at 4000.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as students were in their classes and they were listening to their teachers, but Yuki had his mind else where as he slowly turned to look at the seat Aoi normally sat and saw he was not there. Yuki turned back from looking at the seat and looked down as he slipped out his phone and looked to see if he had any message from him, but he still had nothing.

"That's unlike Aoi." he mumbled to himself as he slowly began to get worried the more he had not heard from him, but he looked up from his phone while putting it back away as he listened to the teacher's words. But they all fell on deaf ears as he was still focused on how he should feel about his friend not being there. For Yuki, school took forever as he continued to wonder what was going on with his friend and as soon as the bell rang, Yuki bolted out of the room and was one of the first kids out of the school as he ran towards Aoi's house. But something caught his attention as he ran past an ally and he looked down it, his eyes widening as he saw a dual disk with cards all around it as he walked towards it and knelt down as he picked up a Gogiga Gagagigo from the ground. "Aoi's favorite card." Yuki said as he looked at more of the cards and noticed that all of them were Aoi's, which just made him worry more as he picked up the dual disk and suddenly a small compartment opened. Yuki looked inside it and saw that it was a memory chip for a computer and he took it out of it as he looked at it for a few seconds until he got mad that someone attacked him because of his actions.

* * *

A little while later, Yuki was inside Aoi's house and in his room looking around at all the things inside. Noticing that nothing was out of place and he let out a sigh as he looked back at the memory chip in his hand.

"I'll find you man." he said as he sat at the computer and took the card, sliding it into the slot as an icon for a video popped up in the middle of the computer. He took a deep breath and clicked on it to bring it up at full screen. The video started off blurry as a figure came into view wearing all black and had a demon mask on.

"Hello Shadow Fox, or would you like Yuki?" the figure asked as Yuki's eyes widen as he gulped hard and watched on as the figure began to move around with the camera in their hands as they continued, "I know who you are and you think your safe behind that mask, but your not." The camera then panned around and was now looking down at an ally as Aoi came into view. Yuki was in shock as he watched the figure leap from the roof and landed in front of Aoi as the camera was placed on the ground as he watched the figure force Aoi into a dual. It was soon suddenly cut as if edited as Aoi was laying the ground with his deck surrounding him as the figure picked up the camera and looked right at it as they said, "You want get your friend back, meet me at the school at 10 or else he will be placed on the rewards of the Sin Duals you want to end." The video ended and Yuki just looked at the scene frozen on an out cold Aoi as Yuki's fist clinched tightly as he shook from rage, he was clinching so tightly that blood began to drip from his hand.

"Who ever you are, I will end you." he said out loud as he continued to look at the screen and began to look through his cards as he planned out the deck for his dual for his friend in a few hours.

* * *

The sun was starting the set as Yuki arrived at the school in his Shadow Fox outfit with his black and red dual disk on his left arm. He looked up at the school's front entrance as he stepped forward and then looked down at the front door, seeing there was a note on the doors that read Shadow Fox. Yuki took it and opened it, finding the word gym was written on it. He crumbled up the paper and threw it to the ground, walking on it as he headed to the back where the gym was and headed right into it as the door was open for him.

"I'm here you bastard." he yelled out loud as he looked around the room for any sign of who ever took Aoi and then he heard foot steps coming from the other side of the room.

"Now, now. Language." the demon masked figure said as they walked out into view with the little light coming in by the sky light as they stopped a few feet from Yuki. The figure lift their right hand and showed him a remote, which then turned on more lights and Yuki's eyes widen as he saw Aoi hanging from the roof by ropes as he clinched his teeth hard as the figure spoke again, "I can see you know who this is and I can tell he matters a lot to you." Yuki just shook in anger as he looked at his friend, helpless and then looked at the figure as he placed his left arm in front of him.

"Shut up, and let's dual." he said as his dual disk activated and his life points started at 4000 as the figure slowly shook their head as they looked at him.

"So quick to get to the point." they said as they activated their dual disk and their life points started at 4000 as well while they said, "But first. Reactivate the shocker on your dual disk." Yuki shook in anger as he lifted his disk up and pressed the button as the figure did the same as Yuki looked at Aoi.

"If I win, I get him set free and learn more about those Sin Duals from you." he said as the figure cocked their heads slightly as they looked at him.

"Two wages are very rare, but that make it more fun." the figure said as they placed their left arm in front of them and looked right at Yuki as they said, "And I will give you a free be if you make me lose a thousand life points, you can see my face. But." The figure paused for a moment as they looked up at the hanging Aoi and then looked back down to Yuki as they said, "If I win, I get to keep both of you as my personal pets." Yuki was shocked from hearing this and was speechless for a moment until he noticed Aoi hanging once again, reigniting his resolve and shaking his head to get rid of any doubts as he looked them in the eye.

"Deal." he said as they both smiled behind their masks and drew their five cards as they started their dual.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, there we go with this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll take a break next week for holiday travel and stuff, but I will work out a double chapter the next week. Also, I still need more ocs for the fic and please leave a review.**


	9. Burning Flames

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the start of a three chapter dual were we meet one of Yuki's main rivals, along with show of more from the shadows of what is so special of his main card.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Burning Flames.

Yuki in his Shadow Fox outfit drew his five cards as he looked at the demon masked figure while they drew their own five cards into their hands. Yuki looked at his hand and thought for a moment before he looked right at the figure as he planned out his first move.

"First, I summon a monster in face down defense mode and then play one card face down to finish my first turn." Yuki said as his two cards appeared in front of him as he looked from the figure to Aoi as he thought, 'I need to feel this person out before I get in over my head.'

"Is that all you got for a first turn?" the figure asked him as they drew a card and looked it over as they then looked at him before saying, "First, I play the card Final Flame, which take 600 of your life points instantly." Yuks eyes widen as flames shoot from the card as it was play and surrounded him, causing him to cover his face form the heat as his life points dropped to 3400. Suddenly he was shocked hard and he yelled in pain as he staggered a little before getting his balance as the demon figure continued their turn, "Next, I play Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode." A blinding light appeared as the Solar Flare Dragon appeared, causing a lot of heat to fill the room as Yuki looked at the creature. The figure then placed a card face down as they said, "And that will end my turn." Suddenly, the Solar Flare Dragon opened it's mouth and fired a blast at Yuki, hitting him dead on and burning a little of his clothes, much to his horror as his life points drop to 2900. Yuki was then quickly shocked again as he dropped to on of his knees.

"W-w-what the hell happened?" he asked out loud as he looked up from his spot and the figure just looked down at him.

"It's one of my monsters effects, at the end of each of my turns, it deals you 500 points of damage." the figure said as Yuki shook slightly from the pain of his shocking as he slowly got to his feet.

'Damn it, I lost over a thousand of my life points in just one turn.' he thought to himself as he looked at the figure while on weak legs as he steadied himself quickly as he drew a card, "First off, I play the spell Reinforcements of the Army to gain one more card to my hand." He picked hit card out and looked at the figure as he shuffles his deck before placing them back as he continued, "Next, I summon my Axe Raider in attack mode." Axe Raider appeared and swung it's axe as he stood strong against his opponent as Yuki yelled out, "Now, attack my monster." Axe Raider drew his axe upa nd charged at the figure's monster and swung at it with furies power.

"Not so fast, I activate my face down, Smoke Screen. This allows my monster to with stand your attacks this turn." the demon figure said as Axe Raider's axe went through Solar Flare Dragon as if it was made of smoke.

"But your life points are still open for attack." he said Axe Raider threw his axe and it stuck the figure, causing their life points to go to 3800 and they are suddenly shocked. But unlike Yuki, who hates the feeling, the figure seamed to enjoy it as they looked right at Yuki with a smile hidden behind the mask.

"Oh, I missed this feeling." they said as Yuki was confused and worried as he slid a card face down while ending his turn. The figure drew a card and looked at it before they said, "Alright, first I play Card Destruction." Yuki's eyes widen as he looked at his hand and sighed as he slid them into the grave yard as did the figure before they said, "Next, I summon a second Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode." Yuki's eyes widen as he watched the second monster appear in front of him and could tell that the heat in the building was getting high, causing him to sweat as he saw both of the monsters before him and he could tell the figure was smirking at him while they said, "And that is it for my turn." Then, as those words left their lips, both Solar Flare Dragon's opened their mouths and launched a blast at Yuki. Both of these hit him hard as his life points fell to 1900. Yuki yelled in pain as he was shocked hard and he fell to his knees as he shook hard from it.

'D-d-damn it.' Yuki thought to himself as he looked from the ground to the figure as he was sweating hard, not just from the heat coming off of the dragons, but the fact the he lost over half his life points in just two turns. Yuki slowly stood up and nearly lost his balance as he looked right at the figure as he placed the dual disk in front of him as he said, "I'm not done yet." Yuki then drew a card and smiled as he said, "First off, I play my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode and then I play the card Legendary Sword to add 300 attack to him." Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's sword began to glow and got larger as his attack in creased to 1700 hundred. "Now, bot of my monsters will attack their monsters." Yuki yelled as both of his monster's then charged at the figure's monster's with their weapons in hand and ready to strike, but just as they were about to hit, a large wall of flames came into view and they were blinded for a few moments as the monsters stopped and Yuki was left dumbstruck at what had just happened.

"Don't you remember that one of the effects of my Solar Flare Dragon's were to take 500 points after each of my turns." the figure said Yuki gasped while looking at the figure for a few minutes when the figure began to shake their head as they continued, "You got it, they have a second effect where as long as their is a second Pyro type is on the field, then they can't be attacked and their both Pyro types." Yuki gulped as he slowly got to his feet and looked at his hand again, seeing if any of them could help him and he just hung his head in revealing that he had to end his turn. "Alright then, I draw." the figure said as they looked at their hand and then the rest of the cards in their hand as they said, "Alright, I guess it's time for more fun as I summon my last Solar Flare Dragon to the field." The final Solar Flare Dragon appeared next to the other two and the heat went up even higher as he sweated more, wiping his brow as he watched the figure slide a card face down as they looked right at him before saying, "I end my turn." All three Dragon's opened their mouths and lunched their blasts at him, hitting him hard as his life points fell to only 0400. He was suddenly shocked hard and he yelled in pain, falling to the ground as he shook from the shocks and he remained still for a few moments as the figure just looked at him for a few moments before saying, "I'm really disappoint in you, I thought you could finally give me the challenge I craved, but I guess I could just use you to lick my boots and walking around on leashes along with your little buddy." Hearing these words made Yuki stand up and looked at the figure for a few moments before forcing himself up to his knees, and soon his feet as he looked at the figure with anger in his eyes.

"I will never lose to someone who does Sin Duals." he yelled out loud as he placed his arm in front of him and nearly lost his balance, but caught himself and then drew his card, gasping as he looked from his card to the figure. "I have a feeling that I might be able to get rid of your monsters, first I play the card Question. Now, can you guess the bottom card in my graveyard?" The figure was shocked as they began to think it over and tried to see if they remember when suddenly they realized it must have been from his hand as Yuki smirked, "That's right, you can't guess it right because it was your Card of Destruction that sent it there, not me or your monster. So, I can now summon that monster to the field." The card appeared at from the hand and he held the card in his hand as he then played it, revealing it was Big Shield Guardnra, which he placed in defense mode and then flipped his face down card face up, revealing it to be Mid Sheild Gardna as Yuki then placed a card face down as he said, "That will end my turn."

"Ha, so that is how you think you can beat me?" the figure asked at they drew a card and Yuki smirked wide as he placed his hand in front of him.

"I activate my Gift of Mystical Elf, which gains me 300 life points for every face up monster and I count 7, meaning I gain 2100 life points." Yuki explained his life points went up and he smirked as the figure looked at him annoyed as they looked at their cards for a few moments before looking back at him.

"I guess I end my turn here." the figure said as their three Solar Flare Dragon's opened their mouths and blasted at him, hitting Yuki hard as he was shocked soon after, but he fought to keep his balance as the figure smirked at him from behind their mask as they said, "Let's see if he could beat me with this extra turn he gained." Yuki breather heavy as he slowly drew one of his cards and his eyes widen as he looked at the card he drew.

"I sacrifice my Big and Mid Shield Gardna to summon my best card. Knight of Shadows: Shroud." Yuki yelled out loud as he played his monster while his two monster vanish. A black mist filled the room as Shroud appeared in front of Yuki as he smiled while looking at the figure. But figure seamed unfazed by the monster and they continued to look up at the warrior, secretly grinning behind their mask as Yuki said, "I now use his effect, by removing three warrior's from my graveyard out of play, I can send all your monsters to the grave." Yuki then took the three cards and looked at the figure as three shadow hands appeared, pulling their three monsters to the graveyard as their field was bare as Yuki then said, "I will now have all my monsters attack your life points directly." Shroud, Axe Raider, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian all began to charge at the figure, who was calm while watching them attack.

"I activate my face down card, Ghost Flames." they activated a card of a ghost in the shape of fire as they continued, "I have to pay 1000 life points, but you can attack this turn." The figure's life points then drop to 2800 and they were shocked hard, causing them to stagger a little before getting their balance back. Yuki smirked as he watched the figure nearly losing their balance and they looked at him as they realized what he had gotten done.

"Yep, I made you lose over 1000 life points." he said right at them as they stood up straight and looked right at Yuki as they reached for the strap that were keeping the mask in place, leaning their head forward as long blue hair fell from where the mask was as the person tossed the mask away from themselves as Yuki leaned in close to see who it was. Then, the figure looked up while throwing her hair back and Yuki's eye widen as he looked into their bright red eyes.

"Surprised?" they asked with a smiled as they were revealed to be Sara, a girl in his class as her long blue hair flew all over the place. Yuki took a deep gulp as he was not expecting it to be her as he shook his head to clear it and readied his duel disk.

"I don't know why your here but this changes nothing." he said as she smiled at him and placed her own duel disk in front of her.

"That's what I like to hear, let's keep this going and see who's the better between us." Sara said as she took hold of her cloak and pulled it off of her, revealing she was wearing a white tank top that hugged her large bust tightly along with short shorts that hugged her legs as she had on sneakers with flames on the side. They remained in place they continued their dual.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **That is the end of this chapter and now we know who is one of Yuki's main rivals as the dual continues for the next two chapters.**


	10. Burning Queen

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is part two of the Sara vs. Yuki in a duel for Aoi's, and Yuki's freedom. We will learn more about her deck and learn about her own ace monster.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Burning Queen.

Yuki and Sara were still in the middle of their duel, with Yuki looking at his fellow classmate confused as to what she was doing there and more importantly, how she found out about these Sin Duels. But at the moment, he only needed to focus on getting Aoi home safe and then worry about the rest of it later.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Yuki said as he slid them on the field and looked right at her as she smirked at him while she drew her next card.

"I play Sparks to take 200 of your life points." Sara said with a smirk as she placed the card in the duel disk and a small fire ball launched at Yuki, hitting him as his life points dropped to 800 and he was quickly shocked by it as he was stunned again before collecting himself. She giggled as she looked through her hand and then said, "I'll finish with this card face down in defense mode." The card appeared in front of her and she looked right at Yuki as he reached for his card when she stopped him, "Why continue to wear that outfit even after I showed you my face Yuki?"

"Because I can't just put my guard down." he said as he drew his card and looked at his hand as he looked right out at her as he said, "I summon Beautiful Head Huntress in attack mode and I'll have her attack." He said as she charged at her with her large sword in hand and sliced at the card, revealing it to be Darkfire Soldier 1#. "Alright, now attack her life point's directly." Yuki ordered as Shroud launched himself forward while drawing his sword and swung it at Sara, causing a bit of her top and shorts to rip as she lost all but 300 of her life points. She is quickly shocked hard from it and she sighed with a smile on her face as she stood up straight.

"Now this dual is getting fun." she said as she smirked from ear to ear as she looked right at Yuki, causing her bust to bounce while she did this. Yuki was confused as he looked right at her as he ended his turn. Sara drew the card for her turn and looked at as she said, "First, I play the card Solar Soul, which allows me to summon one of my Solar Flare Dragon's to the field in defense mode." her monster returned to the field and roared, sending off a lot of heat from as Yuki looked at her monster nervously as she said, "Next, I sacrifice him to summon Molten Behemoth defense mode and I play two cards face down to end my turn" Yuki looked at her field with annoyance as he felt uneasy on how it looked while he drew his card and looked at it for a few moments until he took a deep breath.

"Alright, Attack Shroud." he yelled out as Shroud launched at the monster with his sword in hand and was ready to slice it as Sara smirked. Shroud swung it's sword and suddenly it bounced off of Molten Behemoth, and Yuki's life points fell to 600, much to his horror as he is shocked once again while groaning from the pain. He was weak on his legs as he looked at her monster while saying, "W-what happened?" Yuki then looked closer and his eyes widen when he saw it was Castle Walls trap card, which increased Molten Behemoth defense point go up to 2700 and him to lose life points as he gritted his teeth in frustration as he ended his turn.

"You should really think your moves through." Sara said smiling as she drew her card and looked at her hand before smirking more while saying, "I now play the card, The Dark Door. So you can only attack me once per turn now." Yuki glared at her as she placed a monster face down as she ended her turn. Yuki reached for his deck and sweated as he was not sure what to do against her monster's effects. He drew his card and his eyes widen before looking right at her as he said, "I play the card Soul Chance." The card looked like a ghost was throwing a pair of dice to a table as Sara was confused as he explained, "We both draw a card, and if it's a monster we gain life points equal to that monsters attack. But we lose 300 if it's a spell card and 600 if it's a trap card." Sara smirked as they both placed their hands on top of their deck and they drew the cards, Yuki looked at his card and smiled as he said, "I drew Goblin Attack Force, so I gain 2300 life points." down before he said.

"And I drew Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, so I gain 2200." Sara said as both of their life points went to 2900 and 2500 respectfully as Yuki continued his turn.

"Now, Shroud. I use you effect by removing two cards from my crave yard out of play, your card will leave." he said as he removed a monster card and the a shadow hand came out of no where, and dragged Molten Behemoth to the graveyard before he added, "Next I'll have Axe Raider to attack your face down." Axe Raider charged at him with his axe over his head and swung it down, revealing it to be The Thing in the Crater.

"Ha, now I can summon a monster from my hand as long as their a Pyro monster." Sara said as she placed Twin-Headed Fire Dragon on the field in defense mode and Yuki glared at her as he ended his turn. She giggled like a school kid as she drew a card from her deck and looked it over as she said, "You should really relax more." She then placed a card face down along with a monster face down in defense mode as she let her turn end.

"Relax, how can I relax with these stakes on?" he asked as he drew a card, looking at it while he looked up to see her grinning face as he was even more uneased then before as he was lost in thought, 'The hell is wrong with her, enjoying this so much?' He shock his head to clear his mind as he resumed looking at his cards as he said, "Shroud, attack her Twin-Headed Fire Dragon." Shroud launched himself towards the dragon as he sliced them in half as they shattered while she continued to smile while watching the attack. Shroud returned to in front of Yuki as he placed a card face down before ending his turn.

"Okay, here we go." Sara said as she drew a card and looked at it smiling wide as looked right at Yuki as she held the card over her head as she said, "Alright, bow it's time for you to see what I have in store for you with this card I just drew."

'W-what could she have just drawn?' Yuki thought out loud as he was nerves and sweated hard as he looked right at her as she looked back at him before she continued with what she was saying.

"I reveal my monster in defense mode, Flame Ruler. Which can let me summon a fire attribute monster that would normally need two sacrifices by just using him." She explained as he left the field and she smirked wider then ever before as placed the monster in the middle of her field as she said, "Say hello to one of my best monsters. Queen of Flames: Volcina" A large burst of flames from the ground as Yuki tried to cover his eyes while at the same time to see what he was face as a figure began to form in front of him as the flame died down, revealing a busty female wearing only a golden straps over her chest and a pair of leg wear over her bright red skin and hair as her high heels touched the ground before Sara, revealing it was an 8 star monster with 3000 attack and 2500 defense . Volcina looked at Yuki and winked at them as Yuki sweated even more. But what he, and Sara for that matter, was that their cards were glowing brightly. "What do you think of my top monster?" Sara asked him as she looked at him and smiled, watching him sweat hard as he gulped out loud.

"S-shit." he thought as he looked Volcina and Sara as he was not ready to see a monster like this, he gulped hard as sweat fell down his face as he looked at his field. Seeing his face down card, he began to relax as he had planned out ways to protect him from any attack.

"Oh, don't get use to having your face down cards." Sara said waving her finger in front of herself as he looked from his field to her with a look of shock on his face as she continued, "You see, when Volcina is summoned to the field by any ways, she destroys all your face down cards and burn you with 300 life points for each." Yuki's eyes widen as he watched Volcina place her hands together and then opened them, revealing a small fireballs in her hands. She launched them forward and they floated over to Yuki's field. He watched as they touched his face down cards and then burst into flames, causing him to cover his face to protect them from the flames as his cards are destroyed and sparked from it hit his cloak. Burning his arms a little as his life point dropped to 1800 and he is quickly shocked from the duel disk, causing him to yell in pain as he dropped to his knees and pant as he shook from all the shocks he had gotten through out the duel. '

"W-w-what d-do I do?" Yuki asked out loud as he looked to the ground and was not sure what to do as he was lost for words. Any and all his strategies as he slowly sat up on his knees as he looked at Sara, who had never stopped smiling from the start of the duel to this point.

"Yuki, you need to learn what your really missing to beat me." she said as she pointed her hand towards him as she said, "Normally, I would lose my battle the turn I activate this effect, but I have this quick spell called Wild Fire." Sara's card is then activated as the card had a forest on it with flames around it as she explained it's affect. "This card allows a pyro monster to attack, even if they can't normally. So, Volcina, attack his Shroud. Infornal Blaze." Volcina leaped into the air and placed her hands together before pulling her hands apart, forming a giant fireball and she tossed at Shroud, who had his sword out and ready to take it out. But he was hit dead on and yelled in agony as he was turned to ash. Yuki screamed out loud from the shock as his life points fell to 1300,a nd Yuki quickly fell to his knees as he convulsed from all the shocks he had gotten through out the duel.

"N-n-n-no, h-h-h-he was m-m-m-my best monster." he said to himself as he looked at the ground, sweat falling from his forehead as he felt he was at a lost for words and moves as he never expected to face someone as good as Sara was.

"YUKI, get up!" Sara's voice called out to him as he slowly looked up and saw that, for the first time since the duel started, she was not smiling and was staring daggers at him. "You need to get over yourself and enjoy the duel, because this you is pathetic as a duelist." Yuki was take aback from her words as he looked at her glaring face and his anger started to bowl over her gritted his teeth.

"How can you say that when you put your life on the line in these Sin Duels?" Yuki yelled back at her as he continued to look up at her and remained on her knees as she just shock her head.

"You really have no clue on what is going on." she said as she continued to shake her head and cross her arms in front of her as she looked at him as she said, "You really think all the duels you would face be simple low lever Collectors?" Yuki was shocked once against from her statement as she continued her ranting, "You need to learn that there are conning others that are masters at Sin Duels and if you face all of them with blind rage, then you might as well surround and become my pet, since that would be more merciful then what others would do to you or Aoi, who's in this passion because of you carelessness." Her words stung deep as he looked from her to Aoi for a few moments before looking back to the ground as he slowly got to his knee, and soon his feet as he breathed hard. He remained still for a few moments before grabbing his cloak and threw it off of himself, revealing he was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans with sneakers. Sara's smile returned as he Yuki pulled his mask off of his face and let it drop to the floor.

"Fine, let's continue this." he asked as he placed the duel disk in front of him and steadied his body the best he could as she smiled, doing the same as they resumed their duel.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **There we have it for the second half of the three part duel with Sara and Yuki continuing their duel to a grand finally in the next one. Please leave a review and send an oc along with go to a poll I have for a new anime fic I want to try.**


	11. Burning Finale

**King Spike Rules here and this is the last part to Sara and Yuki's first duel with a surprise ending. I hope you enjoy and check out my poll to see which anime I will do a fic of.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Burning Finale.

The moon was now high in the sky as Yuki and Sara continued their duel in the gym. Yuki smiled as he drew his card and looked at it for a few seconds before looking up at Aoi, who was still hanging from the ceiling in ropes.

"This is for him." Yuki said as he placed a card in front of him and looked from it to her as he continued, "I added one, non warrior to my deck, here it is. I sacrifice my Axe Raider and Beautiful Head Huntress to summon Gogiga Gagagigo in attack mode." Yuki's two monsters vanished as he smiled while the giant lizard appeared in front of him as he took one card in his hand and played it as he said, "And, I play Banner of Courage. So, now attack my monster." Gogiga Gagagigo hissed as it carder while it's attack went up to 3050 and lifted it's claw over it head, swing it down and cutting up Volcina. She screamed out loud as she shattered and Sara got a little shock with her life points only dropping to 2950. Yuki just smiled as he played one card face down and ended his turn.

"Finally, this duel is really getting started." she said as she drew her card and looked at her hand as she said placed a card face down, and held up a card as she said, "This card it fun, Sa hello to my Raging Flame Sprite, a monster that can get stronger with each turn." The small imp appeared in from it her and she smiled as she directed it to attack his life points directly as it tossed a small fire ball. Yuki was confused as to why she would summon a monster that weak and then have it attack him, but he got his answer when the fireball his him on the chest he was shocked from losing 100 life points. Yuki was shocked as he looked back at her as she Sara was smiling as her monster gained 1000 attack points, making it 1100 life points. She smiled as she ended her turn and he drew his card as she yelled out loud, "I now activate my Gravity Bind so your powerful monsters can't attack this turn." Yuki remained silent for a few moments before looking at his card and grinned as he looked with at her.

"You think I'm not ready for stuff like that?" he asked her as he placed a card face down as he said, "I play the Shallow Grave to bring back my Knight of Shadows: Shroud." Yuki's monster appeared in front of him in defense as Sara smirked at him.

"You know that means I can bring back my Queen of Flames: Volcina." she said as he monster appeared, also in defense mode as it winked at Yuki. Who was just smiling much to Sara's confusion as she asked, "What's with the smile?"

"I think you forgot my monsters special effect." he said smirking as Sara's eyes widen as Yuki took two warrior monsters from his graveyard and she watched as two large hand took hold of her monsters, pulling them down as Yuki looked right at her as he said, "Now, Shroud. Attack her life points directly." Shroud drew his sword and headed right for her as Sara just smiled on. Shroud hit her and she gasped as he got shocked. But her life points only went down to 1600. Yuki was left in shock as he was not sure what happened until the smoke cleared, he saw the Shrink card on her field.

"Yep, your monster lost half his attack points until the end of your turn." she said as Yuki looked at Shroud and saw that he was just half his size. Yuki shrugged it off as he ended his turn and she smirked as she drew a card, "Now, let's see what we have here" She said smirking as she looked at her card and then looked at him as she said, "Let's hear it for my leading lady, as I can bring her back with this card. Monster Reborn." She smirked wider as she watched her monster return in front of her I blazing fire as Yuki gritted his teeth as he was nerves on what she would do next. "I see that you have a face down card, let's take care of that." Sara said smirking as Volcina sent out a spark and it touched his card, setting it on fire as he covered his eyes while his life points went to 900. Sara chuckled a little bot from him getting chocked soon after when she was suddenly shocked too. "W-what?" she asked confused as she looked at her duel disk and was shocked to see her life points were 1300, causing her eyes to widen as she was not sure what happened.

"I see you fell for my trap." Yuki said as she looked at him with a confused expression on her face as he held up the face down card she had destroyed, Black Pendant. Sara was shocked as she looked at the card and watched him place it in his graveyard as he said, "You thought you were the only one with a burn card in their deck?" Sara looked from him to the ground and remained there for a few moments as he just looked back at her as he waited for her to respond. He got it when she began to chuckle and slowly got to her feet as she placed the duel disk in front of her.

"Your getting me even hotter then my deck." she said smirking wide as Yuki was thrown for a loop and her began to blush hard as she looked at her card for a few moments before placing one face down and then she said, "I guess I'm going to win sooner then I thought." Yuki's eyes widen as he heard her say that as she then said, "Now, Volcina, Attack his Shroud right now." She then launched a large fireball at him as Shroud drew his sword to protect himself as Yuki just watched her. It hit Shroud dead on as the field covered in some as Yuki's life points drop to 400 and he is quickly shocked as he fell to one knee as he continued to converse a little as Yuki slowly looked up, smirking at her as the smoke cleared and Shroud was there in front of him. "Wait, how did you do that?" she asked confused as she looked around for any sign on what he did but Yuki slowly stood up.

"I sent a card from my hand to the graveyard called, KuriKinght. A card if I send to the graveyard from my hand allows me to protect one monster on my field from destruction." Sara looked at him in shock as she looked down to the ground and then began to laugh as loud as she possibly could as she steadied herself as she wiped away a tear from her eyes as she looked at him.

"You are a clever son of a bitch aren't you?" she asked him as he smiled and nodded as he ended his turn, giving Sara the go ahead as she drew a card and looked at it for a few seconds as she smiled wide before saying, "Alright, it was fun but you need to learn your place as me being better then you. So, I activate my Fire Soul." She smiled as the spell card as it had a warrior on it covered in flames as he explained it's effect, "Now, all warriors must attack." Yuki's eyes widen as flame burst from Shroud and he launched himself towards Volcina as she smirked while saying, "I better get that your collar and dog bowls ready."

"I hope you kept the recite. Since I activate Rush Recklessly from my hand, adding it to Shroud's attack." Yuki said smirking as he played his card and Shrouds attack went up to 3200 attack. Sara saw this and smirked herself.

"Not so fast, I play my Ring of Destruction." Sara said as the ring suddenly appeared around Volcina's neck and she began to struggle with it on her neck as Yuki was left shocked.

''Wait, but we both will lose the duel with that card." Yuki yelled out as he was not expecting her to play such a card as Sara giggled and shock her head no.

"Not so fast. I play Ring of Defense." she said as she played the spell card and the shield appeared in front of her as Yuki began to sweat from what she had set up. He tried to think of something and nothing came to mind until he remembered some about earlier in the duel as he looked at his duel disk. "Well then, I guess this is the end." Sara said as she shrugged and was ready to get her prize, but Yuki smirked himself as he looked right at her.

"Not so fast, I play a monster effect called Spell Cutter." Yuki said as he took out a card from his graveyard that was a warrior with three stars and was a woman wearing a wizards robes in tatters as she had a sword in hand. She had 600 attack and 1200 defense while she was a dark monster.

"Wait, when did you place that card in your graveyard?" she asked as she was confused as to how he got that card she never saw in the graveyard.

"Don't you remember?" he asked her smirking as her eyes widen and looked at her own graveyard as she released it was place their because of her Card of Destruction. Once she realized it, "Now, she has an effect that if she's in the graveyard, I can remove her from play so that I can destroy one quick spell cards." Sara's eyes widen as he Ring of Defense was suddenly destroyed and then Ring of Destruction went off. Destroying Volcina and hitting them both with the blast, causing the rest of their life points to hit 0 at the same time. They both were shocked quickly from their life points dropped to zero and Yuki fell to his knees, panting from it as eh slowly looked from the ground to her as she was slightly weak on her feet before catching herself. Sara looked back at him as she too panted and watched Yuki stand up from his spot as he said, "N-now free him."

"What, that wasn't part of the deal." she said as she shrugged and turned around to walk away as Yuki was left shocked, but when he was about to say something to her. Sara tossed a knife and it cut the rope that was holding Aoi up, causing him the fall while being tired up and Yuki freaking out as he watched him plummet to the ground. But when he hit the ground, Yuki had his eyes covered and failed to notice that Aoi's head rolled away from the rest of him. It tapped Yuki's leg and he slowly opened his eyes to see what it was, even though he knew what it was and he was right. But before any screaming could happen, he looked closer and saw that it was nothing more then a dummy. Yuki was left shocked as she Sara had stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him as she said, "He was never here, he was knocked out and taken to a hospital with me having his cell phone and paying the nurses from telling you."

"What's why?" he asked her confused and angry as she turned back to look at him, her face having a series look on it as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yuki, your a good duelist. That far I know first hand now." she aid as he looked at her, his anger fading slightly as he continued to look at her as she seamed to have gone into deep thought before she opened her eyes to look right at him as she continued, "But there are really good, top tear duelist that play Sin Duels and you need to up your game if you want to try, and take them down. So, does Aoi." Yuki was taken aback from this as he looked at her and then looked down at the dummy as she finished her statement, "Yuki, if Aoi it to continue with you on this quest. Make him a better duelist too or do it all on your own." Yuki was left shocked as she reached into her pocket and tossed a piece of paper at him, saying, "The hospital address and room number is on that, it's the least I can do for such a fun duel." Sara then turned around and left the room as Yuki reached for the paper, taking it as he stood up and slowly walked out of the gym as the shocked had taken their toll on him, he needed to see his friend with his own eyes.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Well, there it is. I first three chapter duel in the story and let me tell you, it was tricky to everything as it was planned out to fill three chapters. I hope you enjoyed it and pleade leave a review, and an oc if you want. Oh, and here are the story ideas for a the poll.**

 **Black Lagoon: Rise of the Duchess. Set thirty years after the series, Sara Okajima daughter of Rock and Revy has decided to go out and start her own business under the name of Black Lagoon, in honor of her uncle Dutch as he gives her the boat. But she has trouble with the new leaders of the major players in the city of** **Roanapur and so, she needs to build her team to survive.**

 **My Hero Academia** : **Next Gen. Forty Years after the series, Deku is the champion of the people and the greatest hero that ever live. But, he knows it is time to pass on All for One to a new hero and so just like his hero, All Might. He joins the UA staff to try and find his student to become the next Symbol of Piece.**

 **Digimon War. An evil digimon is using his powers to try to conquer the Digital World and Human World with his vast army of digital monsters. The only thing standing in his way are a group of young kids that hold the power to save both of worlds, known as the Digidestend and their partners, they will lead the rebellion against him.**

 **Please vote on the poll.**


	12. Building Paths

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this chapter will focus on the aftermath of Yuki's duel with Sara, along with what she had told him about Aoi. Who also has something to think of with what their doing against the Sin Duels as a whole.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Building Paths.

Yuki looked up at the hospital that he was told where Aoi was at and took a deep breath as he saw the sun was now in the middle of raising to the skies. It had been only a couple hours since his duel with Sara and the only thing on his mind was to find Aoi, insuring his safety was the single thought that was running through Yuki's mind while he walked through the automatic doors and went straight to the main desk as he saw a nurse sitting there.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for some one." he told the nrse as he said Aoi's name and also what room number he would be in. She smiled as she typed on the computer and then said he was all clear to head upstairs to the room. Yuki thanked her and headed to the elevator, taking the short trip to the fourth floor and stepped out as he headed right for Aoi's door. Yuki looked at the door and just stared at it, waiting for moments as he worried what Aoi could be thinking after he was left alone and then attack while also having been the one that put him in danger. As he looked at the door and ponded on what he should do, his phone suddenly rang and quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Dude, come in already. I can see you through the door window." Aoi's voice came out from the other line and Yuki's eyes widen as he looked at the door, realizing there was a window, which he had missed do to his single minded thought over what he should do with what Sara had told him. He blushed as he reached for the door and opened it, walking in as he saw Aoi sitting in a hospital bed and shut the door as Aoi said, "So, you faced her for my honor huh?"

"H-how do you know about that?" Yuki asked as he was left shocked and wondered how he could have learned of something like that so soon.

"Sara texted me and told the whole thing, with you getting to be a draw and every last detail." Aoi said as he took out his phone and showed Yuki the text, causing him to sigh out loud before plopping on in a chair as he groaned out loud.

"She's going to be a problem, isn't she?" Yuki asked out loud as he looked up at the ceiling and allowed his mind wander as he wanted the answer to his won question, but he already new it and so he looked from the ceiling to Aoi as another question popped into her head as he asked, "Why didn't you call me and tell me you were here?"

"Sara said you need to be tested and I shouldn't give you the heads up." he said as he looked from Yuki and then looked at the wall as he remained silent, as if thinking of something that could ruin everything about their friendship and then looked down to his hands as he gripped it tightly for a few seconds as he said, "I-I lost to her without effort and then she dueled you to a draw, and I don't think she was doing her best." These last few words caught Yuki by surprise and he was now lost in thought as he realized he might have been right. Seeing the look on Yuki's face made Aoi quickly think of something and then he smiled at him as he said, "H-hey, I'll be out of here tomorrow. Want to get something special to celebrate?"

"O-oh, ummm. Sure." Yuki said as he gave him a half-hearted smile for a few seconds before looking away from him and they remained in awkward silence for a few moments before Aoi picked up the remote to his t.v., tossing it to Yuki, who looked at him confused.

"Go ahead, pick a show and we can watch it together." Aoi said as he gave Yuki a sincere smile and Yuki was taken aback from it as he smiled back at him, taking hold of the remote as he began to look through the few channels they were given to try and find something for them to watch together as friends.

* * *

After dueling with Yuki and letting him know were Aoi really was, Sara was back in her room, resting from the long duel and recovering from all the shocks she had gotten through out said duel. Having the day off helped her in the resting when there came a knock at her door.

"Sara, it's ten. You should really be getting up." came a woman's voice from the other end from the door and Sara's eyes flicked open before shutting with a groan following instantly afterwards.

"Alright, one second aunty." she said as she let out a long yawn and slowly sat up, stretching out her arms and allowing the blanket to fall, revealing herself to be sleeping in the nude. She continued to stretch out her arms and yawn out loud as threw the rest of her blanket off of herself before standing up. She took a quick look at her body in the mirror, looking for any burns from the shocking she had the night before and smiled as she saw she was unharmed from it. She then went to her dresser and opened it, looking through it before pulling a pair of panties and slipped them on which was followed by quickly with a pair of short shorts along with a tank-top. She then took another quick look at herself in the mirror and smiled as she winked at herself before saying, "Looking good." She then left her room and it was then that she could smell her aunts cooking, which made her smile wider before heading right for the table.

"Good morning sweetie." her aunt said smiling at her as she had finished plating their food and was just sitting to eat hers as Sara sat across from her, looking at her meal and smiled as she began to eat.

"Good morning." she said with her mouth full and her aunt let out a long sign as she was watched her eat a few more bites before taking hold of the hot sauce onto her food. She then took another bite and smiled as it was to her liking, eating a little faster then before drinking some of the milk she had next to her.

"So, you came home late last night." she said as she slowly ate her meal while Sara continued to stuff her face, looking at her aunt with wide eyes, shocked at what she said as he aunt added, "How was your duel?" This left Sara even more shocked as she stared at her, remaining silent for a few moments as she seamed to be in deep thought while her aunt continued to eat her food slowly.

"Oh, great. ummm, h-he was better then I ever hoped." Sara said as she smiled and blushed a little bit, but she could not tell why she suddenly felt that way by simply talking about a duel she had recently. Her aunt noticed this and smiled as she continued to calmly eat her food while Sara slowly ate the rest of her meal as the room filled with silence once again.

"Well then, I hope you two can duel again one day soon." she said as a smirk formed on her face while Sara blushed even more, confused on why she was acting this way and confused on why her aunt was enjoying her embarrassment as much as she did. The two then finished the rest of their breakfast in silence until Sara was the first done and placed her plate in the sink before heading back to her room while her aunt watched her enter the room. Sara locked the door the second she entered the room and then went to her computer, turning it on as she typed on it a little before coming to a secret icon on her computer. She smiled as she began to type on the keyboard and then looked at the screen as a shadow figure appeared on the screen in front of her.

"Are you ready for your match later this week?" the figure asked while using a machine to talk to her and Sara smiled wide as she licked her lips from excitement.

"Sure am, and I have a new fire in my belly for the Sin Duels." she said as she looked at the figure and they began to nod as a response.

"That's good, because the fans are ready to watch you in action and defend your championship." the figure said as Sara let out a giddy laugh a little while she looked right at the screen.

"I bet those creeps can't wait to see some of young, hot bod while I cream some random guy who things he's all that." she said as she leaned back and placed her hands on the back of her head, lounging on her chair as she closed her eyes and seam to be relaxing while the figure just looked at her more.

"It was your choice to join us and be ready, since the tournament will be soon." the figure said as the screen then went black as Sara looked from the ceiling to the computer and saw that the conversation was over.

"Yep, I know and I was fun." she said as she returned to look at the screen and let out a sign as she felt something build inside her stomach as she sat back up, grabbing her deck sleeve from on the desk and opening it as she took out Queen of Flames: Volnica. Looking closely at the card and she began to think about it as a thought popped into her head, 'Why does this card make me feel, like I'm on the wrong side?' Sara let out another sigh as she looked at the card more and continued to ponder on what this card meant.

* * *

Back in the secret lab, the man in a suit was in a chair instead of being in front of the screens as he seamed to be in deep thought over something he had heard recently. As he leaned his hand on his head and looked at something on the computer, he pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked as he held the phone to his ear and listened as he let out a sigh while hearing the other person tell him something, and his annoyed expression seam to start fading as the person on the other lined talk. After listening to everything they had to say with a smile on his face and remaining silent the whole time, he said, "Excellent, set up the brutes all over the city and this will allow us to take out Shadow Fox, and then we can have the third card we need for the Master." He then hung up the phone and grinned from ear to ear as he stood up from his desk, walking from it to a wall and placed his hand on it, suddenly activating a secret panel and a secret door opens up. He stepped inside and lights began to turn on while he walked, showing human look figures in giant tubes with wired poking out of all over and seamed to be deformed in some way. He walked along all of these things until he arrived at a set of steps and he looked up while the last light turned on, showing a female humanoid in the tube and he grinned as he placed his hand on the tube as he said, "Soon, my sweet. Soon you will be free from this prison and then you can burn the whole to the ground for what they had done to you." He smiled while having his hand on the tube and smirked wide when her right hand seam to move in response to his words, showing they seamed to have a little consciousness inside them at the moment.

* * *

The sun was starting to set over Central City as Yuki had left the hospital and let Aoi rest, promising him to see him the next day where they can have lunch to celebrate him getting out. But with every step Yuki was taking, his mind was far from a simple place as the words Sara had said were stuck with him ever since the end of their duel and he couldn't help but feel off from the whole thing as he walked up to the train station. Waiting for it, he took a deep breath from all the thinking he was doing for the last day and he seamed to have come up with a decision while the train came into the station.

"I can keep putting him in danger." he said to himself as he stepped onto the door and took an open seat made by someone who was leaving the train. As he sat there, with his hand in his lap and his mind seaming over it's confusion as he said to himself, "I'm sorry Aoi, I won't be coming to the celebration." The train doors closed and began to roll down the tracks as he hung his head down and remained just in his own mind for the rest of his trip.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I know the person in a tube thing has been done to death by just about every anime with action. But I had too and it will be fun now that the guy has more info out there. Also, please leave a review and vote, since bu Digimon and My Hero Academia both have one.**


	13. Sin Champion

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and in this chapter we learn how Yuki is doing without Aoi to hang out with while Aoi learns what Sara was planning on doing Saturday night.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Sin Champion.

The sun was high over the sky lines of Central City as Yuki let out a long sigh while laying on his bed and looking up to the sky. It had been a day since he made his decision of ending friendship with Aoi in order to protect him from the danger that he has been facing. While he laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking hard on what he should do next as he ignored his cell ringing. The door to the room opened and Luca poked her head inside, looking at him a lying on his bed and wondered what he was thinking of.

"So, are you going to answer your phone?" she asked him as she heard it ring and looked at it on the dresser, confused as to why he was not answering it. Yuki looked from the ceil to her as he then looked at his phone next to him as he reached out and turned it so it would stop. This shocked her as she looked at Yuki for a few moments until she finally asked, "So, you and Aoi has some kind of fight?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Yuki said as he went back to look at the ceiling and continued to do so, filling the room with silence as he did while she looked at her confused and she just stared at him as he laid on the bed with his eyes glued on the ceiling.

"Well, okay then. Lunch will be ready soon." she said as she left the room and shut the door, leaving Yuki with his thoughts as he continued to look at the ceiling and let out more sighs as he was lost in what he should really be doing as the phone began to ring yet again.

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day as Aoi was walking towards the school, but his mind was far from his studies as he let out a long sigh while he walked along. Yuki had not answered any of his calls and has been ignoring him for five days now. All of this confused Aoi to no end as he looked up from his feet and saw Yuki was just a few feet from him.

"Hey Yuki, buddy." he called out to the top of his lungs and waved at him, but Yuki didn't turn around or even acknowledge that he even heard him, He just continued on his way and Aoi was left alone again as he let out another long sigh while walking into school with the rest of the students. Classes went on as normal until it was time for lunch and Aoi looked at Yuki, who was still seated at his desk with his lunch in hand. Aoi tried to reach out to him but stopped himself and let out a sigh before heading up to their normal spot on the roof to have his own lunch. As he passed through the door to the roof, Aoi suddenly noticed a figure sitting on the edge of the roof with their legs hanging from it and when Aoi came closer, he could tell who it was.

"So, you seam to be doing well." Sara's voice said with a hint of joy in her tone as she sat there, looking out over the court yard and turned to look at him with a smile on her face. Aoi just looked at her with a confused expression on his face until his eyes began to narrow and he started to walk towards her. Sara noticed this action and just continued to smile as she watched her approach her before he was right in front of her as she said, "Is something the matter?"

"What did you do to Yuki?" he yelled out as he looked at her with pure anger in his eyes and she just looked back at him with a smile never leaving her face as she just sat there, looking at him before turning to look out over the courtyard of the school.

"Nothing, I just told him the truth." she said as she continued to look out and not look at Aoi, who had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean the truth?" he asked her as he just looked at the girl sitting on the edge, calmly kicking her feet as she seamed to not be paying him any attention to his question.

"He's on a crusade and he will be bring a lot of dangers people to face against them all." she said as she slowly turned from looking at the courtyard back to him as she slowly stood up as she said, "And how can he do that with him protecting you from his enemies?"

"But he doesn't have to protect me." he said as she looked right into his eyes and then began to laugh at him as she walked past him, heading for the door as Aoi was now fuming from her action and was about to yell out to her when he suddenly notice he had something in his pocket. Taking it out, he said it was note from Sara with an url along with the words. Log in tomorrow at 9:00 to see, written on it too. He was confused as he looked at the note for a few minutes before he looked up and saw that she was already gone.

* * *

Aoi sat by his computer, it was Saturday night and he let out a long sigh as he was wondering what Yuki was doing at that moment. But he needed to focus as he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost nine o'clock, and so he typed in the url he was given to by Sara and he took in a deep breath before he pressed the enter button.

"Welcome, Sinners." a sudden black screen was placed on his computer and he was shocked, worrying he just got a virus as the voice continued, "Thank you for joining tonight as the Sin Champion, Blazing Princess with defend her title against Mark Breaker." A loud crowd could be heard as the screen turned from black to a full crowd in what looked to be a underground stadium. They were roaring out loud as smoke began to fill out the area as the voice said, "First, the challenger, Mike Breaker." Then a large man came in with a big grin on his face as he walked out from a pair of doors wearing a jacket with a wife beater under it and jeans along with boots. The crowd cheer as he looked at them and smirked as he looked at them all.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm here to take care of this brat." he yelled out loud as he lifted his arms up and the crowd cheered him on as they showed him their love.

"And now, our champion. Blazing Queen." the announcer said as the smoke began to fill the area and a cloaked figure walked into the area as the crowd cheered for her. As she got in front of him, she looked up at him and then tossed it off of herself. Revealing Sara in a eye mask along with her top and shorts along with boots, but what was most noticeable was the large belt around her waist.

"Oh, you think you can take me? How cute." she said mockingly as she removed the belt and looked right at him as he grinned while the announcer walked over to them.

"Alright, we will have a nice, clean match. But let's see what the stipulation will be." he said as different words began to flash over a large screen in the back for a few moments before the words, Strip Match, was placed on the screen. "Well, this championship match with be a strip match. For every 500 life points you lose, you must remove a piece of clothing." he explained as the crowd cheered loudly as Mike smirked wide as she smirked back at him as the announcer said, "Alright, Duel." They activated their duel disks and their life points started at 4000 as they started while drawing their cards into their hands.

"I'll get this started by summoning Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode along with two face down cards." Mike said with a smirk as he looked at Sara and she looked back at him with her own smirk before draw a card into her hand.

"Alright, first I play the magic card double summon so that I can bring out two monster's this turn." she said as his eyes widen in shock as she then placed two Solar Flare Dragon's on the field in defense mode as she looked right at him with a smirk as she said, "And I end my turn." Her two dragons then opened their mouths and launched two fire balls at him, making Mike's life points drop to 3000. Mike glared at her as he removed his jacket and shirt, tossing them to the floor as he drew a card.

"I knew you would do something like that and so I activate my two trap card, Just Desserts." Mike said with a smirk as two large hands came out and grabbed Sara, draining her life point to 2000 as the crowd cheered even louder then before as she removed her boots, socks, top, and shorts, leaving herself in bra and panties. The crowd roared to live as Mike fed off of them as he said, "Not so high and mighty are you now, little brat?"

"You really think this means anything?" she asked him as she stood up straight and placed her hand on her hip, causing him to glare at her as he looked through his hand.

"Fine, I summon Beta the Electromagnet Warrior in attack mode." he said as eh summoned the monster and then placed one card face down as Sara drew one card from her deck.

"Okay, first I summon my..." Sara started but she was suddenly cut off by Mike.

"I sacrifice my monster to summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." Mike said as his Beta went to the graveyard and so his new monster could take the field.

"Well then, I first summon my Ultimate Baseball Kid in attack mode." she said as he monster appeared and then his attack went up to 2000 as she said, "Now, attack his monster in Alpha the Magnet Warrior." The kid tossed a ball into the air and hit it, launching the attack at Mike's monster and his monster was hit, shattering as he life points dropped to 2000 to match hears as he removed his boots and socks as he looked right at her with a smirk on his face. She noticed this as she placed a card on the field and ended her turn, causing her two dragons to launch their fire balls at him and making his life points go down to 1000. He glared at her as he removed his belt and then his gloves. Smirking at his plan

"By playing that kid card sealed your fate." he said as he drew his card and looked at his hand before saying, I first play Delta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode so I can send one card from my deck to the grave yard that has the name of Magnet Warrior in it." He then took the card from his deck and sent it to the grave yard as he added, "Next, I play Card Destruction to get rid of our hands." Sara looked at hi confused as she slid her cards into the graveyard as did he, and then he yelled, "Now, I activate my Delta the Magnet Warrior's effect. So, I can remove three of my Magnet Warrior's from my graveyard to summon my top monster. And so, I remove my Gamma, second Alpha, and Beta to summon my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from my deck." Mike's monster then appeared as the monster appeared on the field as Mike looked right at Sara as he said, "Now, attack her monster." Valkyrion launched forward and swung his blade out, causing Ultimate Baseball Kid to shatter as Sara's life points dropped to 1000. The crowd roared as she removed her bra, unleashing her large breasts to their view and then her panties as she was left in her mask as she was naked in front of every one. Mike smirked as he fed into the crowd as her placed two card face down before ending his turn. Sara drew her card and looked at it.

"Whoa, I just beat you." she said smirking as he looked at her confused for a few moments as she said, "I sacrifice my monsters so I can summon my best card, Queen of Flame: Volcani in attack mode." Her two Solar Flare Dragon then vanished as her monster appeared in front of her winking at the crowd as they cheered more.

"How, my monster has over 500 attack points then yours." Mike said mockingly as he laughed out loud and she just looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Don't be so quick, since my monster's effect can end this duel when she destroys your face down cards." she said smiling as Volcani clapped her hands together and then released two sparks of fire. Floating towards Mikes cards and landed on them, setting them a blaze as his life points fell to 400.

"Ha, I'm still alive you stupid..." he was cut off as she activated the spell card Final Flames. Large fire surrounded him and he yelled in pain as his life points dropped to 0. The card vanished as the crowd cheered while Mike fell to his knees and Sara smiled as she collected her clothes as the announcer walked up too.

"Our winner and still champion, Blazing Queen." he said as he raised her hand and the crowd cheer loudly as she smiled while looking at them.

TBC.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and send in your ocs. And the poll is still up and the votes say.**

 **Three for My Hero.**

 **Two for both Digimon and Black Lagoon.**

 **Two more weeks until it's over and the winner is decided.**


	14. Pest Fight part one

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this chapter will have Yuki struggle trying to get anywhere without Aoi helping him with finding out more about the Sin Duels while the secret group is ready to start their own plans.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Pest Fight Part one.

Sara soaked into the cheers of the crowd as she walked off the stage and headed past the announcer as he thanked them all for coming that night as Sara walked on. Once in the back, she arrived at the locker room and let ou a sigh of relief as she began to put her clothe back on. Once her panties were slipped on and her bra hook, she noticed her phone was ringing, walking over tot he counter and picking it up.

"Hello?" she answered it as she leaned against the desk with her hand on her hip.

"It's me." the voice said over the line and she smirked wide as she expected this call to come sooner or later.

"So, what you think of my little show tonight?" she asked as she sat down in her chair as she began to put the rest of her clothes back on.

"We need to talk." the person on the other side of the line as her smirk slowly vanished as she listened to the tone the person was talking to her by.

"Okay, see you there." she said as she hung up the phone and pulled her top of her head as she fixed it all while she looked at herself in the mirror as she thought to herself, 'I wonder what will happen next with them?' She then shrugged and began to fix her hair, which was a mess thanks to all the dust from her duel. After getting dressed and cleaned up, she got her pay and headed out to meet the person she talked to over the phone. But she failed to noticed the eyes of someone watching her from afar and the wicked smile he had as he looked at her leaving the hall. About an hour later, Sara found herself at the school yet again as she was on top of the roof and then she turned to see the door open as Aoi walked out from the doorway onto the roof. Sara smirked as she turned to looked at him as he looked back at her as she asked, "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

* * *

The sun rose up high in the sky over the city as the citizens began their daily routines and students heading out for their school days. Yuki let out a groan as he felt the sun's rays hit him in the face from the window and he slowly sat up, groaning loudly as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.

"Man, this is great rest." he said while stretching out his arms and looked back at the clock while he stood up, letting out a lite sigh as his eyes fell onto a picture of him and Aoi when they younger. "Aoi..." he said out loud as he looked from the picture to the ceiling as he began to get lost in his thoughts with it being over a week since his duel with Sara and his choice in not allowing Aoi to continue on his quest to end the Sin Duels. He quickly got dressed and headed down stairs where Luca was already in the middle of cook them breakfast.

"Good morning Yuki." Luca said as she looked at him while finishing up their meal, he let out a loud yawn and waved at her before getting into the fridge, grabbing the juice and poured him some as he looked at her.

"Morning, how are you doing?" he asked her while putting the juice back and then sat down at the table as she placed a plate in front of him.

"That's good, now eat up before your late for the train." she said smiling as he nodded and smiled as he began to eat his food, but his mind was on Aoi and wondered if he did the right thing about breaking off their friendship so suddenly. He then returned to eating his food as Luca watched him eating his food as she said, "I hope you have a great day at school and I'll make sure to leave some money for dinner okay?" He nodded as he continued to eat and ponder what he should do now. After eating his breakfast, he grabbed his things and headed out of the house as his mind continued to think over what he should do as he headed to the train station while Luca watched him walk off. At school, Yuki was focusing most on his studies as he buried his face into his books and listened closely to what the teacher was saying. Yet he couldn't help but steal glances to Aoi's chair, who was working on his own homework and didn't seam to notice him. Yuki let out another sigh as he continued the school and went through the rest of the school day with his mind heavy. As the final bell rings, Yuki began to walk home as he let out a long sigh and then he looked up at the sky as he seamed to have made up his mind on things. He headed right home and opened his secret door in his closet as he took out his Shadow Fox outfit, smiling as he quickly put it back on and made sure his mask was fixed tightly before heading out into the night.

* * *

A loud alert began to go off inside the secret base as the man in suit turned from the monitors and looked at his works as they began to look over their computers on what they were looking at.

"Sir, we have sightings of Shadow Fox." one of them said as they all typed on their computers and he smirked as he looked back at the monitors before him.

"Good, now. Who's the hunter closes to his location?" he asked as he looked at the screen and watched as it filled up with images of duelist that was under their pay. After a few moments of waiting, two images appear on screen.

"We found two sir, the Pest Brothers." one of them said and she typed on the computer for a few seconds as their stats began to appear on the monitors, which made the man in the suit smile wide as he looked at them.

"Call them up and tell them that they will get paid 100% times their pay if they can beat Shadow Fox, and bring me back Shroud." he said as they returned to typing on their computers and one of them began to dial the phone for the man as he watched the monitors,

* * *

Yuki sat on the roof of a building as he looked at up at the sky and let out a long sigh, this had been a one of many nights he had tried and spend it by taking out members of the Sin Duel group. But he couldn't find any of them and it felt like there was a plan forming that he could not see, but he lacked any info he could have collected without Aoi's help and so he took out his phone, looking at it as if he would lose something if had lost it.

"M-might as well check on him." Yuki said out loud as he looked at his phone and turned it on, starting to dial the number with a smile starting to form on his face when a knife suddenly pierced it out of nowhere. Yuki dropped his phone turned just in time to jump out of the way from a few more knives as they landed on the ground around him.

"Well, you seam to be of higher skills then once thought." a voice said as Yuki looked at it direction and saw two men standing there, both over six foot 4 and had large muscles as one wear a sleeveless black vest with a red shirt under it and cargo pants, boots, and gloves as the other wear the same except a red vest over a black shirt. They had green eyes and they each had a scar over one of their eyes as the red vest had his over his right and the black vest over his left. "This might be more fun then once thought, hun Tran?" the red vest one asked as he smiled and they both leaped from the porch, landing across from the roof of Yuki and it was then that he noticed they had duel disks on their left arms.

"Yes Zilla, he does seam to be good at running away." Tran said as he looked right at Yuki, who looked at him annoyed as he stood up straight and activated his duel disk. This made them both laugh as Yuki was even more confused as to why they were doing that. After laughing for a few moments before they stopped and Tran wiped a tear from his eye as he said, "Oh, so he's so quick in dueling us huh?"

"W-wait, what do you mean by us?" Yuki asked as he looked at them and watched as they both activated their duel disks together, and then saw that they placed their decks into the slots as sweat began to form on Yuki's brow. He gulped hard as he clinched his fist tightly before placing his arm in front of him as his life point count started at 4000 as he said, "Then let's duel."

"That's what we like to hear." Tran said as he and Zilla smirked wide before they set their own duel disks to 4000 life points, and all three drew their cards into their hands as the duel started. "I'll get this stated." Tran said as he drew a card and looked at it before smirking as he said, "First, I play Petit Moth in attack mode." Tran said as the small little creature appeared in front of him as he smirked wide while picking up a card form his hand as he continued his turn, "Next, I play this. Cocoon of Evolution to surround my monster." Yuki watch in horror as he looked at the creature turn into the cocoon as Tran slid a card face down as he ended his turn.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Yuki said as he drew his card and looked at Tran's field for a few moments before making up his move in his head on what he should do next. "Alight, first I summon Axe Raider into attack mode and then place two cards face down as I end my turn." Yuki looked at them and sweated harder as he was not sure if he should have attacked, or if he avoided a problem with Tran's face down card.

"Ha, bad move." Zilla said as he drew his card and smirked as he said, "I play the spell Copy Worm." Zilla's card had a worm splitting in half as he continued, "This little beauty allows me to summon my own Cocoon of Evolution in attack mode." His field was then shown to have the same monster on Tran's field and they both smirked as their plan was working great as Zilla continued his turn, "I now sacrifice my monster to summon Millennium Scorpion in attack mode." His monster appeared and he laughed out loud as he looked at Yuki's mask covered face as he then said, "I order him to attack you monster." The giant bug charged at his monster and Yuki was nerves but collect himself quickly.

"I activate my face down card, Narrow Dodge. This card protect my monster from destruction for this turn." Yuki said as the bug stopped and slowly began to walk back into place in front of Zilla, who was now annoyed that the attack didn't go through as planned.

"I play one card face down and end my turn." Zilla said as he smirked while looking at his brother, who smirked back as Yuki let out a sigh while Tran placed a hand on his deck and slowly started to draw.

"Not so fast." a voice called out to them and all three of them turned to look at who said it, revealing a young man dressed in all black and had a medical mask on his face as he walked into better view.

"Who are you?" Tran asked confused as to who this person was and what they were doing there, when suddenly he noticed the figure had a dual disk on their right left arm. "No way, wait just a minute." he started as he realized what he was doing and saw that his life points were already set for 4000, showing that this is a tag duel.

"What the?" Yuki asked as the figure stopped across from him and turned to look at him, winking as Yuki's eyes widen from realizing who this was.

"Now, let's start with my turn." he said as he drew a card and looked at his hand for a few seconds before saying, "First, I summon Gagagigo in attack mode." His monster appeared in front of him and Yuki was shocked to see this card as he now knew exactly the same person he wanted to keep away from this, and he was about to say something when he said, "I now play the field spell Umi to get this card an extra 200 attack points along with two cards face down and end my turn." A large amount of ocean water filled the area, and surrounded their feet as he stood straight while Yuki sweated as he placed his duel disk in front of him as they stared down Tran and Zilla as the duel continued.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, this will be tricky as tag duels can be confusing. But I'm sure it will work out. Also, I decided to end the poll as there won't many votes and go with My Hero** **Academia. The first chapter will be up later in the week with a little scene along with the app for ocs.**


	15. Pest Fight part 2

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here's part two to the first tag match in Vice. Not much to say but this is to build the reveal of another rival along with Aoi's debut as a duelist.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Pest Fight Part 2.

The moon was high over the skies of Central City as a duel was in progress as Yuki was in the middle of a tag duel with Aoi, both being in disguise facing off against two hunters name Tran and Zilla as they had a Cocoon of Evolution on Tran side as Millennium Scorpion was on Zilla's side. Yuki had his Axe Raider on the field with a face down card of his own and Aoi had Gagagigo on his field with two face downs and Umi on the field, so their legs were covered in water.

'Dawn, what is he thinking?" Yuki thought to himself as he looked at his field and new that he must have had done a mistake with picking the wrong field spell for his monster.

"Ha, this will be fun." Tran said smirking as he drew his card and looked at his hand before smirking wider as he said, "First, I summon Leghul in attack mode and then play one more card face down. Now, my monster. Attack the guy butting into our business." Leghul then launched itself towards Aoi as Yuki looked at the attack nervously.

"I activate my Tornado Wall trap card." Aoi said as he revealed the card and then suddenly that water surrounding them flowed away, turning into giant tornados that block Leghul from hitting him as it returned to Tran's side. Who was furies as he looked at Aoi, only for Aoi to look back as he said, "Call me Ga." Yuki was shocked as he looked at Aoi and realized he had made an interesting play, but he didn't have time to do think any more as Tran had ended his turn and it was Yuki's again.

"Alright, I draw." Yuki said as he drew his card and looked at it before nodding, looking at the field before him and smiled as he said, "First, I sacrifice my Axe Raider to summon my The Fiend Megacyber in attack mode." Yuki's new monster appeared and he smiled wide as he continued with his turn, "Next, I play Dark Pendant on him to make his attack points go up to 2900. Now, attack his Leghul." His monster then launched it self to the field and threw it's fist to the bug, crushing it as it shattered and Tran's life points fell to 1400. They looked nerves as he smiled and placed one card face down to end his own turn. Zilla drew his card as fast as he could and looked at it, smirking wide as he looked at Tran.

"I have this work out. I play Insect Barrier." he said with a smirk on his face as Aoi and Yuki looked confused as to how that card was meant to help them. Tran saw this and smirked as he looked at them while chucking, causing them both to look at him nervously as he laughed louder.

"I now play DNA Surgery." Tran yelled out as he revealed his trap card, causing both Yuki and Aoi to began to sweat while they see the card as Tran continued, "This card changes the type of card your monsters are, so I pick incest." Yuki and Aoi then watched as their monsters began to change into more incest like versions of themselves. This made them bother laugh as Yuki and Aoi were made helpless in attacking.

"Alright, I guess I end my turn." Zilla said as Aoi drew a card and looked over his hand as he looked back at his opponents for a few moments.

"Alright, I play one more card face down and then place one other card face down in defense mode." Aoi said as the cards appeared in front of him as Tarn drew his next card and looking at it made him laugh out loud.

"Ha, I activate this card, Golden Ladybug, which increases my life points by 500 and I can continue using this effect each standby phase.." he said smirking as he looked at his field and just shrugged as he ended his turn while his life points climbed to 1900..

"This is just a set back." Yuki said as he drew his card and looked at his hand as he let out a light sigh before place one card face down in defense more to end his turn.

"Yeah, this is great." Zilla said smirking as he drew a card looked at it, smirking wide as he placed it on the field as /aid, "Now say good bye to your defense, I play Forest. " Suddenly, the large ocean that surrounded them began to reseed as giant trees took it's place as Both Yuki and Aoi looked at the forest in shock as all the monsters gained 200 more attack each. "Now, my creature. Attack his Gagagigo." Millennium Scorpion thrusts it's claw out and it grabs Gagagigo, cutting it in half as it shattered and Aoi's life points drop to 3850. Zilla smiled wide as his monsters attack increased to 2700. Zilla then ended his turn as Aoi began to sweat a little as he drew his card.

'Man, this might have been a mistake to do this so soon.' Aoi thought as he drew his card and his eyes widen as he saw what the card was. Smiling as he looked right at them as he said, "I play the card Silent Doom to summon back my Gagagigo." His monster appeared in front of him and he smiled as the other were confused as he continued his turn, "I'm not done just yet, I now send him to the graveyard to summon Giga Gagagigo." His lizard warrior vanished as a larger, more metal and muscular version of itself as his opponents laughed out loud at it as the see it turn into a incest thanks to their trap card.

"Ha, your just some fool, how could you think that card would help you?" Tran asked him as he was ready to draw his card to start his turn.

"Who said that was it?" Aoi said as he was smirking as they were shocked as was Yuki as Aoi continued with his turn, "I now play the card, Poison Swamp Mud." He revealed a trap card that looked like an explorer sinking in mud surrounded by the forest as Aoi explained, "This card let's me pick on card face down on the field and guess what it is, and if I'm right, I can send a monster to the gravy yard and the user takes that monsters original attack points as damage and if I'm wrong, then I take it." The others were left shocked as they looked at him and wondered why he would have taken such a risk out of no where as Aoi yelled, "Now, I say the my partner has a face down card that it a trap card." Aoi yelled as he pointed to Yuki, who was shocked at that and saw he smiled as the card was revealed to be Rush Recklessly. Aoi's eyes widen as his life points were hit for 2450 as his monster was send to the grave yard as his life points was now at 1500. Yuki sweated as Aoi hung his head down while their opponents laughed at it.

"Ha, this it just rich." Tran said as he drew a card and looked at it, smirking wide as he said, "First, I activate Golden Ladybug to gain 500 more life points." His life points went up to 2400 now and then he continued, "Next, your both in trouble, for now I have a card that will get me what I want. I play Cocoon of Ultra Evolution. Now, I can sacrifice my Cocoon of Evolution to gain my best card to the field no, The Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth." A large amount of wind blew over them as the giant moth appeared above them, and both Aoi and Yuki looked up at the creature in horror as they now faced a monster with such strength as it now had 3700 attack thanks to the field. Tran and Zilla where now laughing out loud as they looked at the duo while they sweated harder as Tran said, "You fool, you should have never butted into our duel, now take your punishment, attack Ga my monster," The creature blew the field hard with the wind from it's wings and it blew away Aoi's Armored Lizard, which was his face down defense monster. Tran continued to chuckle as he slid a card face down and smirked as he ended his turn. Yuki gulped as he drew a card and was abut to look at it when Tran yelled, "Ha, I play the card Spider's Thread. Now, I can take the top three cards from your deck and if any of them are monsters, you loose 600 life points." Tran explained as slick strings shot out from the card and attached them to Yuki's deck, draw out the next cards he had in line and he watched as two of them were monster cards. Making his life points drop to 2800 as Tran laughed out loud and Yuki looked at him with anger in his eyes as he drew his card.

'Damn it, this is impossible.' Yuki thought to himself as he looked at his cards and let ou a long as he couldn't do anything and he placed his card face down to end his turn.

"Ha, this is way to easy." Zilla said as he drew a card and looked at it for a few seconds before smirking wide before saying, "ALright, I'll take you out once and for all Ga." His monster then launched his claws forward and Aoi closed his eyes, realizing he had lost this duel for them.

"Fiend Magecyber, protect him." Yuki yelled out loud as Fiend Megacyber charged at him and shielded Aoi as he is caught in the claw, being cut in half as Yuki's life points went down to 2300. Zilla looked made at him but he just shrugged and laughed as he ended his turn. Aoi was left stunned as he looked to his feet and remained silent for a few moments, much to the confusion as to what he was thinking. Aoi then turned to the side and began to walk towards Yuki, confusing him more until he was right in front of him and then Aoi pulled his arm back, punching Yuki in the face as he fell to the ground. Yuki held his cheek as his mask was still locked on and didn't seam damaged as he looked up at Aoi with a shocked look on his face.

"Who said I needed your protection?" Aoi asked out loud as Yuki's eyes widen as their opponents laughed at seeing this as Aoi continued, "I choice to help you, I choose to duel against these guys, and I choice you as my best friend." Aoi then looked at them laughing brothers as Yuki remained silent as he continued to his fist clinched as he continued, "I will make my own choices in this life and you will have to except them as I do yours, understood?" He looked down at Yuki, who continued to rub his cheek as Aoi offered him his hand and Yuki looked up at him as they stayed like that.

"Ha, do you really think he will still team with you after that?" Tran asked as he and Zilla watched as Yuki remained silent for a few moments before taking his hand, shocking them as Aoi pulled him to his feet.

"Alright, but remember." Yuki began as he paused as he looked right into Aoi's eyes, telling him he smiling from ear to ear as he finished, "Friends never let the other fall unless they fall with them."

"How sweet." a voice called out as all four of them turned to look as they see a young woman sitting on the door to the roof as she was watching them, causing most to be surprised as they see her while Aoi began to sweat more as he gulped loud enough for Yuki to notice.

"Who the hell are you?" Tran asked as he looked at her and saw that he couldn't tell anything about who she was as she was hidden, and that her mask hood kept her eyes out of their line of sight.

"Oh, me. I'm just watching the duel between two weaklings against some one with skill and maybe another weakling." she said as she flashed a look at Aoi, who gulped louder and Yuki looked at him as he was confused before she continued, "Or, it could be someone with skill too. It's just hard to tell from here."

"Hey!" Yuki yelled out loud as she looked at him and he looked right at her as she saw he had a series look on his face as he said, "I am sick of this, this is my best friend and the next one to put him down will face my wrath." She was taken back from this and just smiled as Aoi looked at Yuki in shock at what he heard from him before smiling himself.

"Yeah, same goes for me." he said as he walked back to in front of his cards and looked right at Zilla, who's smile vanished thanks to hearing that as did Tran while Aoi placed his hand on his deck before he said, "I think it's time to turn this around." Yuki smiled as he nodded and placed his arm in front of him as she looked at them getting ready to continue the duel as she smiled, feeling like this might be what was needed.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. The tag duel will end with the next chapter and please leave a review. Also, the next chapter for My Here Academia fic will be up around Christmas before I take a little holiday break.**


	16. Author announcement

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and I have an announcement. My computer is busted and both of my stories are in hiatest until I can repair it, or get a new one. Merry Christmas and Happy New Uear to you all.**


End file.
